Beautiful Lies
by Shugo-Sarah-x3
Summary: TRADUCTION : Lorsque Loki réussit à s'échapper de prison, Darcy pense que son plus gros problème sera de supporter cet idiot. Quand la justice décide de suivre le dieu jusque sur Terre, Darcy se retrouve empêtrée dans quelque chose de bien pire que sa première rencontre avec Thor. Se passe après le film Avengers et comprendra les événements de Thor : TDW. Tasertricks. Loki/Darcy.
1. Chapter 1 : Looking For A Sign

_**Titre**_ : Beautiful Lies

 _ **Auteur**_ : lokishorcrux

 _ **Summer**_ : Lorsque Loki réussit à s'échapper de prison, Darcy pense que son plus gros problème sera de supporter cet idiot. Quand la justice décide de suivre le dieu jusque sur Terre, Darcy se retrouve empêtrée dans quelque chose de bien pire que sa première rencontre avec Thor. Se passe après le film Avengers et comprendra les événements de Thor : The Dark World. Tasertricks. Loki/Darcy. Langage grossier.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : L'auteur et moi-même ne possédons pas les personnages issus de l'univers Marvel, mais quelques personnages secondaires sont l'unique propriété de l'auteur.

For _lokishorcrux_ ,

Thank you very much to trust me and to be allowed translate your magnificent story. Even if for it you have to support all my questions, but is it my fault if all them better fictions on Loki and Darcy is in English ? I hope to respect at the most what you wanted to transmit to your readers. Wish me luck.

Merci à caro-hearts pour avoir corrigé les fautes qui traînaient ci et là !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Looking for a sign (À la recherche d'un signe)**

.

« Ça doit forcément venir d'Asgard. » Déclara Jane alors que la SUV déboucha dans la rue principale. Les doigts de Darcy tapotèrent au même rythme que les premières mesures de la batterie tandis que la chanson qu'elle écoutait hurlait dans son casque. Habituellement, elle montait le volume à bloc pour couvrir la voix de Jane quand elles se rendaient au boulot, étant donné que ces derniers temps cette dernière avait tendance à se lamenter sur la disparition de son petit ami, Thor, ou bien à lui exposer ses dernières découvertes scientifiques pendant qu'elle mangeait ses céréales. Bref, dans les deux cas, ça restait – chiant.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui, elle avait baissé le son de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le régler comme bon lui semblait. Posant une main sur la vitre à sa droite, elle regarda défiler le paysage extérieur pendant que la voiture parcourait à une vitesse folle les kilomètres du désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Il était huit heures et demie et la température était plus qu'insoutenable. L'air conditionné était -encore- cassé et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'ouvrir toutes les vitres de la bagnole dans l'espoir de laisser s'y engouffrer la plus infime brise d'air frais soit-elle. Résultat, c'était à peine si on s'entendait avec tout ce bruit - surtout quand Jane ressentait le besoin de hurler par-dessus.

« Je t'en prie, » objecta Darcy avant de boire une gorgée de café dans son thermos. « Tu as trouvé un mot- »

« Dans ma chaussure ! » La coupa Jane. « Pourquoi voudrait-on mettre un mot dans ma chaussure ? »

Darcy laissa tomber la vitre pour se masser les tempes. Il était encore trop tôt pour supporter Jane. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'Erik manquait le plus à Darcy. Il avait toujours été en mesure de gérer les fixations obsessionnelles de Jane ; la seule exception avait été l'arrivée de Thor. Et pour être honnête, tout ce temps Darcy n'avait fait attention qu'à 2 % du blabla incessant de la scientifique.

« Tu écris constamment des notes, Jane. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et tu les laisses traîner n'importe où. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as mis le feu au grille-pain ? »

Le visage de Jane prit une légère teinte rosée, mais demeura déterminé. « Ce n'est pas mon écriture. Je connais cette écriture. »

« Quoi, parce qu'une fois, il a griffonné dans ton carnet ? Jane, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple essai du temps où il a séjourné ici. » Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Darcy haussa un sourcil suggestif. Et comme toujours, Jane ne prêta guère attention aux sous-entendus de la brune. Cette dernière le remarqua et bu une autre gorgée de son café, déçue que nul n'adhère jamais à son esprit tordu.

« Je connais cette écriture. » Répéta son amie.

« Bon Dieu, Jane, ralentis. » Jura Darcy en apercevant le compteur de la SUV augmenter dangereusement. Pas facile d'estimer à quelle vitesse exacte elles roulaient quand la route était aussi longue et rectiligne. Une chose était sûre, la vieille voiture de Jane ne serait jamais allée aussi vite.

« Nous devons nous rendre au SHIELD. » Déclara-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en accélérant de plus belle.

« Je refuse de risquer ma vie à cause d'une stupide note ! » Vociféra Darcy.

« Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'y jeter un œil ! » Rétorqua Jane. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en ressortie un morceau de papier coloré froissé.

« Bordel de merde, » hurla Darcy. « Si tu veux conduire aussi vite garde au moins les deux mains sur le volant ! »

« Contente-toi de prendre la note. » Exigea Jane. Darcy lui lança un regard furieux avant de lui arracher le papier des mains et de constater avec soulagement qu'elle la replaçait sur le volant.

Puis, suite à la réflexion de son amie, décida d'y jeter un œil. Trois fois plus épais qu'un simple post-it, le papier lui rappelait ces missives sur lesquelles on notait en lettres cursives les rendez-vous de la Reine d'Angleterre.

Au centre, on avait écrit d'une main assurée : « AFTER » lu-t-elle. « Wahou ! Mais c'est que tu as raison, ça provient définitivement de Thor et il annonce son retour imminent. Courrons vite prévenir le SHIELD pendant que nous pouvons encore enfreindre le code de la route. »

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'une de mes notes. »

Darcy haussa les épaules sans admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

« Je me demande ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire. » Continua cette dernière pendant que la brune augmentait le volume de son iPod. Voilà un moment maintenant qu'elle avait compris que Jane utilisait sa présence uniquement comme excuse pour se parler à soi-même. « Je veux dire 'après' quoi ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi... »

C'est avec le volume au maximum qu'elle réussit à noyer entièrement la voix de la scientifique. Darcy termina le reste de son café et posa son thermos dans le porte-gobelet. Plus qu'à attendre que les effets de la caféine opèrent sur son organisme. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la catégorie des lève-tôt. Son côté d'ordinaire jovial se manifestait généralement après onze heures, mais jamais avant.

Au moment où sa chanson prit fin, Jane s'engagea dans un parking désaffecté faisant office d'une des entrées de la base du SHIELD (au Nouveau-Mexique). La barrière bloquant l'accès au parking s'éleva afin que la SUV puisse pénétrer dans le complexe souterrain. À l'intérieur, l'air était tout aussi chaud et avait une odeur de renfermé.

Son iPod s'éteignit d'un coup comme toujours lorsqu'elles passaient la barrière. Elle n'était pas folle, cela prouvait bien qu'il y avait des dispositifs de sécurité ici-bas. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce qui arriverait si elle se ramenait un jour avec une voiture différente, mais il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

« Donc si je résume bien, tu comptes aller dans le bureau de Fury et exiger une entrevue avec lui pour lui montrer une note ? » Demanda Darcy. Elles se trouvaient, à présent, quelques étages plus bas. Un mur de béton s'abaissa dans le sol pour révéler un véritable parking entièrement construit en béton et métal blanc.

« Parfaitement. » Affirma-t-elle.

La brune sourie. « Je pourrais y assister ? » Elle n'imaginait que trop bien la tête de Fury après ça.

Jane l'ignora et préféra garer la voiture à l'autre bout du parking à l'emplacement qu'on lui avait désigné. La scientifique était malheureusement loin d'avoir une position très élevée au sein du SHIELD; et en tant qu'assistante, Darcy encore moins. Mais peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas officiellement son propre espace, ce n'était pas comme si la brune possédait une voiture à elle, bien qu'elle estime qu'il s'agisse là d'un principe.

Darcy se faufila hors de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière elle. Le bruit se répercuta dans tout le sous-sol, qui ressemblait davantage à un porte-avion qu'à un parking ; pas qu'elle eut un jour été autorisée à y accéder de toute manière. La jeune femme tira sur les manches de son pull violet afin qu'il recouvre entièrement ses mains. On était au mois de septembre et la température au Nouveau-Mexique était caniculaire, mais cela n'empêchait pas le SHIELD d'avoir jusqu'ici toujours abusé de l'air conditionné. Peut-être estimaient-ils que rendre cet endroit plus glacial que l'Arctique le ferait ressembler à un centre spatial.

« On ne peut tout simplement pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. » Déclara Jane alors qu'elles avançaient jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Darcy savait qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion au chauffage.

« C'est juste un simple bout de papier qui n'a aucun sens. » Objecta-t-elle. « Si ça se trouve, il vient de la soirée de samedi. Tu serais étonnée du nombre de bizarreries que les gens te laissent au lieu de leur numéro de portable. Une fois, j'ai écrit les paroles entières de Hakuna Matata sur un petit mot. »

Elle était parvenue à traîner Jane dans un des bars de Santa Fe pour une soirée. Son amie était devenue totalement dingue la première année qui avait suivi la disparition de Thor, multipliant les recherches à son sujet. Le SHIELD lui avait même fait don d'un laboratoire de sorte qu'elle puisse travailler dans un espace plus adapté que sa salle à manger. C'était il y a deux mois maintenant, avant que Darcy ne réussisse à la convaincre que se doucher dans le lavabo de la salle de bains ne l'avancerait pas dans ses recherches. Par conséquent, parvenir à la traîner dans un bar avait relevé du miracle.

« Je ne portais pas mes baskets ce soir-là. » Certifia son amie. Même avec un travail aussi prestigieux, Jane n'avait fait aucun effort pour améliorer sa garde-robe ; elle portait toujours les mêmes baskets, les mêmes jeans et les mêmes chemises en flanelles. C'était l'un des avantages du SHIELD. Pas besoin de code vestimentaire quand vous n'étiez ni un agent, ni un garde. Qui se souciait encore de la manière de se saper des scientifiques ? Tant qu'ils faisaient leur boulot, peu importe qu'ils soient affublés comme des clodos.

La majorité des portes du corridor abritaient de nombreux ascenseurs qui les déposèrent au niveau des laboratoires. Les portes étaient de la même couleur que les murs et l'unique chose qui les différenciaient étaient les contours rectangulaires qui formaient de minuscules fentes dans le mur. Le système de haute technologie s'ouvrit et Darcy pensa que c'était quelque peu exagéré - mais c'était ce qui rendait son travail beaucoup plus excitant.

Seulement cette fois, il y avait quelque chose qui les attendait devant leur porte.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Souffla la brune qui s'arrêta net. Jane, qui contemplait toujours aussi fixement la note et qui s'interrogerait sans doute sur les résonances symboliques et métaphoriques qui en été composée, remarqua que Darcy bloquée le chemin et leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et elle courut jusqu'à la porte. Darcy reprit contenance avant de l'imiter en restant quelques pas derrière.

Un corps gisait devant les portes. Il n'appartenait visiblement pas à l'un des gardes, car ce dernier ne portait aucun uniforme, ce qui amenait à se demander comment il avait bien pu atterrir jusqu'ici. Les deux femmes s'accroupirent auprès de lui. L'homme était vraiment grand et était entièrement enveloppé de cuirs noirs et de mailles vert foncé, ainsi que d'innombrables attaches et lanières en cuirs. Sa peau était cadavérique à tel point que Darcy pensa tout d'abord qu'il devait être mort, mais c'était sans compter ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui accentuait la pâleur de son visage.

Il était très beau, magnifique en fait, avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes saillantes et ses traits sculptés. Cependant, son visage et ses mains étant les seules parties non recouvertes de cuir, étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de coupures plus ou moins profondes d'où suintaient encore du sang. Une affreuse entaille barrait son œil gauche donnant à Darcy un sentiment de profond dégoût.

Jane, qui se tenait toujours prêt du corps semblait en état de choc. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Darcy souleva délicatement son poignet et le fit tourner dans sa main, ne voulant aggraver davantage les blessures.

« Il est encore chaud. » Avisa-t-elle. Elle lui prit le pouls et retint son souffle durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de sentir une légère pulsion sous ses doigts. « J'ai un pouls. » Elle soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir posé les mains sur un cadavre.

Jane qui sembla reprendre contenance, réagit aussitôt. Elle s'accroupit auprès de Darcy, en face de l'homme.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour stopper... ça. » Annonça-t-elle en désignant la balafre sur son œil qui continuait de saigner abondamment. « Ensuite, on aura besoin d'aide. »

« Je pense avoir des mouchoirs dans mon sac. » Informa la brune avant de se lever et d'attraper son sac à la recherche de son paquet de Kleenex. Sa main effleura l'emballage en plastique qu'elle sortit de son sac. Aux prises avec l'ouverture du paquet, elle le tendit à mi-chemin de Jane avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mouchoir. C'était une note similaire à celle que son amie avait trouvée, de forme, de couleur et de taille identique. À la seule différence de l'inscription au centre. Elle l'analysa plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre le sens.

Cette fois, c'était certain, elle allait vomir.

« Heu... Jane. » Appela-t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? » Cassa cette dernière occupait avec l'homme. Darcy n'arrivait même plus à le regarder sans que cela n'évoque son petit-déjeuner.

« Regarde. » Répondit-elle en lui présentant la feuille.

« Pas possible. » Lâcha cette dernière incrédule en la lui prenant des mains. « Tu en as une toi aussi ? »

« Lis-la. »

Darcy vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur avant qu'elle ne fasse le va-et-vient avec l'homme. « Loki ? » Lut-elle.

* * *

 **Donc oui, il s'agit là d'une deuxième fiction d'un tout autre genre que je traduirais en même temps que _The Jewel of Neverland_. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il y aura en tout 66 chapitres. En espérant que cela vous ait plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D**

 **Ps : En ce qui concerne les notes, j'ai gardé les mots AFTER et LOOK (pour le prochain chapitre) en anglais faute de ne pouvoir les traduire, car cela aurait changé le sens de la phrase.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Keep Believing It

**Merci beaucoup à Ninie et Aglae Smoak pour leur review !**

 **Et merci à** caro-hearts **pour avoir corrigé les fautes ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Keep Believing it (Continuer d'y croire)

.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » commença Nick Fury en entrant dans la pièce. « Chacune de vous a reçus un message. »

Jane et Darcy, assises derrière la table de la salle d'interrogatoire, échangèrent un regard surpris. « C'est exact, » affirma Jane en se tournant vers Fury. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Il prit place sur le siège de l'autre côté de la table et se pencha en avant. « Parce que figurez-vous que vous n'êtes pas les seules. » Il déposa un morceau de papier sur la table et le glissa devant elles. Les deux femmes se penchèrent pour lire l'inscription. Le mot « LOOK » était écrit dans la même écriture. « Donc, » Commença Fury. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou- »

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? » Interrompit Darcy. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir touché … _cette chose_ , elle ne supporterait pas en plus devoir écouter Fury tourner autour du pot comme toujours.

Ce dernier se renversa sur sa chaise. « Alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant. » Dit-il. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Jane sembla tout aussi agacée qu'elle.

« Bien sûr qu'on ne sait rien. » Fulmina-t-elle. « Vos petits copains se sont empressés de nous conduire ici sans une explication valable ! »

Elles venaient tout juste de prendre conscience de la véritable identité de leur homme, qu'un groupe d'agent était apparu dans la section scientifique. Elles n'avaient eu qu'à taper le mauvais mot de passe dans le cadran électronique de la porte pour faire venir une équipe du SWAT. Une fois sur place, l'équipe avait identifié l'homme tellement vite que Darcy s'était sentie encore plus stupide et inutile.

Elle qui ne l'avait vu que sur des illustrations de divinité aurait tout de même dû le reconnaître !

On avait clamé des ordres et la minute d'après, elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées en salle d'interrogatoire en attendant l'arrivée de Fury.

Ce dernier leur sourit. « Bien. » Darcy et Jane affichèrent la même expression hostile sur leur visage qui sembla beaucoup faire rire le directeur. « C'est une situation plutôt ironique dans le genre, il est écrit 'regarder' et voilà ce qui arrive la seconde d'après. Je devine donc qu'il faut que je regarde. Et effectivement quand on repasse les caméras de surveillance, on remarque qu'il apparaît entourait d'un halo de lumière environ cinq minutes avant votre arrivée. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi aucun de vous ne l'a-t-il vu avant ? » Demanda Jane.

« Ouais, » approuva Darcy. « C'est Big Brother ici, des caméras sont postées dans chaque recoin. »

« Voilà qui reste encore un mystère. » Déclara Fury. « Mise à part moi, personne d'autre n'a pu le voir. Tous les agents de sécurités m'ont affirmé qu'il n'apparaît sur les écrans qu'au moment où vous lui avez prit le poignet. »

La bouche de Darcy s'entrouvrit légèrement. « Moi ? »

Fury se moqua. « Je ne vois personne d'autre ici qui aurait pu vérifier le pouls d'un criminel de son plein gré. »

La jeune femme, sentant son estomac se tordre, voulu contester ses dires, mais Fury écarta d'un geste de la main ses protestations.

« Je sais, je sais. Vous ne saviez pas qui il était et puisque vous êtes les deux seules à ne pas être allées à New York- »

« On peut difficilement nous blâmer pour ça. » Marmonna Jane d'un ton amer. Elle était encore contrariée d'avoir été envoyée en Norvège sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle était supposée faire là-bas. Darcy aussi avait été déçue d'avoir manqué tous leurs exploits, mais difficile de se plaindre quand on vous envoyé un week-end au ski dans un chalet tous frais payés en compagnie d'un _très_ séduisant agent norvégien.

Soudain, une explosion de douleur jaillit dans sa tête lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Sa vision s'obscurcit tandis qu'elle saisit violemment le bord de la table. Ses dents grincèrent avec l'horrible impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux dans le crâne.

« Darcy ! » S'écria Jane, paniquée. La brune sentit qu'on posait une main sur son épaule et l'instant d'après, la douleur s'envola. Ce fut si brusque que la jeune femme se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. « Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Très bien. » Haleta-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. « Je vais bien. »

« On doit t'emmener voir un médecin. » Décréta Jane.

« Je vais bien. » Répéta Darcy. Et c'était vrai, le souvenir de la douleur s'était estompé. « C'était juste des crampes. »

Le regard de Fury se fit tout de suite mal à l'aise, exactement ce qu'avait espéré Darcy.

« D'accord... » Lâcha-t-il en essayant vainement de changer de sujet. « Pour en revenir au message. J'ai trouvé le mien dans mon café ce matin et j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie du personnel de la cantine. Je suis certain qu'ils seront tous ravis de travailler ailleurs désormais. » Fury désigna le mot du menton. « Je vous ai montré le mien. »

À contrecœur Darcy présenta le papier qui n'avait pas quitté la paume de sa main depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Jane ressortit le sien tout froissé de sa poche. Fury s'empara des deux feuilles et les aligna sur la table avec une mine renfrognée.

« Aucune chance que ce soit 'AFTER LOKI, LOOK' (Après Loki, Regardez) pas vrai ? » Suggéra timidement la brune, doutant qu'il s'agisse de la bonne combinaison.

« Veillez sur Loki (Look After Loki) ? » Maugréa le directeur. « On nous prend pour une pension de famille ou quoi ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit doucement. Une jeune gardienne passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de s'adresser calmement au directeur, bien qu'elle affichât une mine nerveuse. « Heu... Monsieur, il y a un petit problème dans l'aile Est. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Tonna Fury, à la fois agacé et intrigué.

« Eh bien, c'est le... C'est lui, monsieur. » Clarifia-t-elle. Tous savaient qui se cachait derrière le 'lui' en question.

Fury se leva et repoussa sa chaise sous la table. « Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Darcy bondit hors de son siège au même instant. « Nous aussi. » Annonça-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'elle était du genre têtue. « Vous, rasseyez-vous. » Exigea-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Répondit-elle en contournant la table. Jane se leva à son tour.

« C'est un ordre. » Tempêta-t-il.

La scientifique haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras.

Fury leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. » Bougonna-t-il avant de sortir de la salle furieux.

Darcy échangea un petit sourire avec Jane, assez impressionnée. « Montre-moi comment tu fais un jour. »

.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment à travers les couloirs avant de trouver la véritable source du problème. Deux agents tenaient un Loki toujours inconscient par les bras. Ils le toisaient comme s'ils espéraient qu'il reste dans cet état encore longtemps. Darcy remarqua que ses mains étaient menottées et supposa que même blessé ce type inspirait la peur. Une scientifique se tenait à leur côté. Darcy reconnut immédiatement l'un des deux agents et souhaita un court instant que Loki immerge de son sommeil pour abréger sa misérable existence. Dan était le plus gros trouduc que le SHIELD ait jamais eut en son sein.

Il était en charge de la sécurité au niveau dix-sept, l'étage regroupant les différents laboratoires réservés aux chercheurs. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ce con prenait juste un malin plaisir à se moquer constamment d'elle sur tous les plans ; comme la fois où il lui avait dit que même un singe arriverait à faire son travail et que le SHIELD pourrait facilement se débarrasser d'elle s'il le voulait. En gros, rien que Darcy ne sache déjà. En retour, la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'une tondeuse à gazon ferait un meilleur boulot que lui et que tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Oh joie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Gronda Fury.

« Ah, monsieur. » Accueillie, la scientifique. Darcy se rendit compte qu'elle était médecin en plus de travailler dans un des labos du SHIELD. « J'ai observé ses blessures comme vous me l'avez demandé, du moins celles qui sont visibles. Elles semblent toutes être à un stade de guérison remarquable à l'exception de l'entaille sur son œil. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sûrement perdu l'usage de la vue et on aurait dû creuser la plaie pour... Bref, de toute façon, je l'ai recousue en attendant, mais je recommande de le garder sous observation, donc le mieux serait de l'emmener dans une cellule. »

« Alors où est le problème ? » Demanda Fury, agacé.

« Eh bien, » commença la femme. « Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas le déplacer. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'ils ne peuvent pas le déplacer' ? » La voix du directeur retentit dans le couloir.

« Juger par vous-même. » Intervint Dan. Lui et l'autre agent firent quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement pantois. Fury sourcilla et Darcy ressenti une pointe de jalousie, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça*. « Vous voyez, on ne peut pas... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. » Elle résista à l'envi d'afficher un large sourire face à la gêne de Dan.

Ils emmenèrent Loki avec eux dans le couloir avant de s'immobiliser comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer un mur invisible. L'air autour d'eux ondoya comme s'il se trouvait en présence d'un flux thermique. À cet instant précis, une douleur fulgurante éclata une nouvelle fois dans la tête de Darcy comme si son crâne venait de se fendre en deux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le creux de ses mains formant à présent deux poings distincts. Puis la douleur s'envola d'un coup pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les agents titubèrent avant de tomber en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Demanda Fury.

« On ne sait pas, c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé la première fois. » La scientifique secoua la tête impuissante.

« Oubliez la cellule, emmenez-le dans cette pièce, maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle. Tous, sauf Darcy qui continuait d'observer les flux thermiques présents dans l'air.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Jane qui remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le groupe. La douleur avait disparu, mais ses mains la faisaient atrocement souffrir, elle n'avait pas pensé enfoncer ses ongles aussi profondément. Son regard rencontra celui de Jane sans savoir quoi lui répondre, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Allons-y. » Dit-elle en la poussant dans la pièce. La pièce qui était en fait une autre salle d'interrogatoire beaucoup plus petite cette fois, n'était pas vraiment adaptée pour supporter six personnes. À l'autre bout se trouvait un miroir sans tain - Darcy doutait qu'il y ait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Une table métallique était posée au centre flanquée d'une chaise en métal. Loki y était affalé, ses poignets menottés à une chaîne ancrée dans le sol.

Jane la fixa du coin de l'œil, mais la brune fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle croisa les bras en regardant Fury congédier les agents et la scientifique.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Darcy, déterminée à ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir.

« Nous allons réveiller ce chien. » Déclara Fury qui s'avança pour se placer en face de Loki avant de lui administrer une gifle magistrale. La puissance du coup résonna à travers la salle. « Seigneur, que ça fait du bien. » Lâcha-t-il.

Darcy parvint à peine à contenir un petit sourire. D'un côté, elle ressentait de la pitié pour ses blessures, mais de l'autre, une sombre satisfaction maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était. Elle avait regardé les reportages sur New York, visionné les histoires de ceux qui avait survécu et l'augmentation progressive du nombre de victimes. Elle avait aussi vu toutes les bougies qui avaient été allumées à la mémoire des défunts, et bien sûr assisté au silence qui avait régné au sein du SHIELD après les événements, tous connaissaient au moins une des victimes. Et maintenant, elle faisait face à l'ordure responsable de toute cette merde.

Évidemment, le SHIELD avait caché l'implication de Loki au grand public afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer pour quelle raison on ne l'avait pas confronté à la justice humaine. Pour le monde entier, seuls les Chitauri avait été responsable de l'attaque.

L'homme remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Ses yeux verts balayèrent la salle jusqu'à se poser sur Fury, Jane et enfin sur elle. Un lent rictus étira ses lèvres, déformant ses cicatrices de manière assez grotesque. La jeune femme fut soudainement prise d'une montée d'adrénaline. C'était le sourire d'un prédateur et Darcy se sentait comme une proie face à lui, et tout cela malgré la présence des chaînes.

« Je dois dire, » commença doucement Fury. « Que c'est sympa de vous revoir parmi nous. Oh et j'adore votre nouveau look. »

Loki garda le silence avant de baisser les yeux et dévoiler un léger sourire.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment c'est arrivée ? J'aimerais bien aller serrer la main de celui qui vous a fait ça. »

Nouveau silence. Darcy ressentit comme un nœud au creux de l'estomac. L'une des choses qu'elle avait entendu dire sur ce type était qu'il n'était pas du genre à se taire.

« Si vous comptez garder le silence, sachez que nous avons des moyens de vous faire parler. Le genre qui laisse des marques. »

Loki leva la tête dans sa direction, un sourire scotcher au visage. « Vous savez, » dit-il. Sa voix provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Darcy, pareils à des éclats de glace. Elle s'était attendue à tomber sur le même timbre de voix que Thor, bruyant et limite envahissant, mais le sien était tout le contraire, calme et raffiné, le genre qui glisse lentement sur vous jusqu'à vous trancher la gorge plutôt que vous cognez au visage. « La dernière fois que je me suis réveillé entouré d'un groupe de personnes, ils avaient l'air bien plus intimidant que vous. »

« Et bien, » entonna Fury, visiblement ravi que l'homme ait répondu, même s'il essayait de le cacher. « Si ce n'est que ça, je peux toujours convier vos petits amis parmi nous. Je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas contre vous faire démolir une nouvelle fois par notre cher Banner. »

Ses lèvres se contractèrent en une moue insolente. La jeune femme décela le sourire d'un gosse de riche. « Pourquoi pas ? » Encouragea-t-il d'un air désinvolte. « Je suis persuadé que la bête n'arrivera pas à faire pire qu'eux. »

« Qui est à l'origine de vos blessures ? » Interrogea Darcy.

Les iris verts du dieu la détaillèrent et lui donnèrent la désagréable impression qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer en elle et deviner ses moindres faiblesses. « Vous, » railla-t-il. « Je ne crois pas vous connaître. »

« Et je _vous_ ai posé une question. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il éclata de rire. Cela ressemblait plus à une maigre réjouissance qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place en ce lieu. « Très bien. Je crois qu'ils ont mentionné quelque chose comme 'Justice Asgardienne'. » Cracha-t-il. « Maintenant, à vous. »

« Darcy Lewis. » Marmonna-t-elle. À sa surprise, son sourire réapparu et se dirigea cette fois vers Jane.

« Donc vous, » dit-il, son regard se faisant tout à coup ennuyeux. « Devez être Jane Foster. »

« C'est Docteur Jane Foster. » Reprit-elle de manière hautaine.

Darcy crut tout d'abord qu'il allait se moquer, mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire, ses yeux interrogèrent avidement Jane bien que dépourvu de luxure, contrairement à la majorité des hommes en général, mais mille fois plus menaçant. Habituellement, elle se serait vexée d'avoir été à ce point ignorée au profit de Jane, une chose assez courant malheureusement, mais cette fois, elle ne l'enviait absolument pas. Jane devait sûrement être contente d'avoir accaparé toute l'attention d'un dieu fou.

Au début, elle s'était dit que Loki devait être un peu plus petit que Thor, le genre impétueux et toujours prêt au combat. Mais cet homme se montrait sournois et infiniment plus effrayant. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le genre de pensée qui devait en ce moment même traverser son esprit vil.

« Maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté, » grogna Fury. « Pourriez-vous nous dire par quel moyen vous avez atterri ici ? »

Loki haussa nonchalamment les épaules, savourant manifestement l'impatience de l'homme au bandeau. Il contempla distraitement ses ongles.

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous jetez dans une cellule à moins que vous ne vous décidiez à parler. » Aboya-t-il. Le dieu haussa un sourcil qui provoqua un nouveau pic de frustration chez le directeur. Même ce type arrivait à le faire*, pensa la jeune femme avec contrariété.

Le dieu leva ses menottes. « Vous m'avez enchaîné pendant que je dormais et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous craigne ? » Se moqua-t-il. « Vos peurs sont inscrites dans chacune de vos actions. Vous menacez de me mettre en captivité comme si vous redoutiez que je m'échappe. Mais sur ce point, je vous l'accorde, c'est vous qui avez raison. Je m'évaderais de chacune de vos cellules comme s'il s'agissait de simples chambres verrouillées. Donc, la question que vous devriez plutôt vous poser est celle-ci : pourquoi suis-je encore là ? »

« À vous d'y répondre. » Rétorqua Fury.

Les lèvres de Loki se réduisent en une fine ligne alors que les coins de sa bouche se contractèrent, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Étendu sur sa chaise en métal comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, son éternel sourire narquois plaquer sur le visage - si on faisait abstraction des estafilades, des ecchymoses et des menottes, on arrivait à voir le véritable bourreau à la tête de l'attaque de New York. Et ça, Darcy l'avait remarqué. Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement ses bras.

« Il me semble vous l'avoir mentionné une fois. » Répondit-il. « La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte. »

« Oui, je me souviens. » Marmonna le directeur.

« Et bien sachez que la botte est plus puissante que le pied. » (1)

« Okay, ça suffit avec les métaphores. » Coupa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Le dieu se renversa sur la chaise tout sourire. « Je peux toujours vous enfermer. » Rappela Fury.

Loki bondit vers l'avant de la chaise. « Directeur, » siffla-t-il. « Nous savons tous les deux que si vous ne m'avez pas encore enfermez dans une cellule, c'est que quelque chose vous en empêche. Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui se passe, histoire que je comble les blancs. »

Fury croisa les bras. Darcy se dit qu'il ne devait sûrement pas apprécier être ainsi commandé en leur présence par Loki, mais s'il s'agissait du seul moyen d'arriver à la vérité, alors. « Nous avons reçu ces messages. » Expliqua-t-il en étalant les trois papiers sur la table. « On suppose qu'ils proviennent de Thor. »

Loki examina chacun d'eux en haussant légèrement les sourcils. « C'est bien lui. » Dit-il à la manière d'un parent qui félicite un enfant pour son dessin lamentable.

« Et c'est là que vous apparaissez avec votre mine affreuse. » Continua Fury comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Personne ne peut vous voir jusqu'à ce qu'on vous découvre et ensuite, impossible de déplacer votre corps. »

Le sourire de Loki se fit semi-désapprobateur. « La nuit dernière, Thor m'a rendu visite dans ma cellule alors que je me remettais de la journée de... rééducation que je venais d'avoir. Il m'a dit qu'il me sortirait de là alors je lui ai ri au nez et je lui ai répondu que jamais il ne serait assez courageux pour braver le Père-De-Toute-Chose. Puis, je suis tombé inconscient la minute suivante, cette fois beaucoup plus vite que la veille et je me suis réveillé ici. Donc, je suppose que le plan de Thor a dû fonctionner... bien que j'aurai préféré Alfheim à Midgard. »

« C'est tout ce dont vous vous souvenez ? » Demanda Fury.

Loki lui lança son regard le plus condescendant. « C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, même le plus idiot arriverait à rassembler la suite des événements. Soit Thor s'est procuré de la magie noire, soit il s'est servi du tesseract pour m'envoyer jusqu'ici. Et au même moment, il vous envoie ces messages, dans quel but, je ne sais pas. Il a toujours été un très grand adepte de l'espoir et de tout ce qui va avec. Et comme il a très peu confiance en moi, il m'a jeté un charme de liaison. Cela explique donc que vous n'ayez pas pu me déplacer, car je ne peux m'éloigner d'une certaine distance de la personne qui a reçu l'autre moitié du charme. »

Fury le dévisagea un moment comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait un goût pour le travestissement.

« Comment sait-on qui possède l'autre moitié du charme ? » Questionna Darcy, son cœur battant légèrement plus vite.

Loki pencha la tête plutôt admiratif. « Le charme constitue plus qu'une simple contrainte de non-éloignement. Quelle que soit la blessure physique dont l'un est victime, l'autre l'est aussi, et vice-versa, juste après que le charme ait été transmis évidemment. La personne touchée a sûrement dû ressentir une insupportable douleur quand j'ai rencontré la barrière. Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un de vos agents. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de trouver lequel, puis de nous jeter tous les deux dans des cellules de proximité et tout le monde sera content. »

Le visage de la brune blêmit sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Et vous vous y conformerez ? » Demanda le directeur, septique.

« Ou bien quoi, » cassa Loki. La jeune femme perçue quelque chose de semblable à la douleur dans le ton de sa voix. « Être une fois de plus attaqué par l'un de vos Avengers et renvoyé à Asgard ? »

L'homme au bandeau sourit à ses mots. « Ça fait plaisir de constater qu'il y a au moins une chose que vous craignez. »

Loki le toisa sans rien dire. Darcy trouva sa suffisance incroyable. Fury était-il donc à ce point aveugle à ses flatteries ? Jamais ce type n'admettrait ses faiblesses, tout son être en était la preuve ; de l'attaque de New York à son sourire à peine dissimulé. _Il vous manipule_ ! Voulut-elle crier.

Elle était bien trop choquée pour oser intervenir. Et même si elle trouvait le courage, personne ne l'écouterait. Elle restait juste Darcy, la stupide étudiante paumée en science politique qui a eu la chance de devenir l'assistante de la grande Jane Foster. Mais pour le moment, elle avait de bien plus gros soucis que ceux de son ego.

« Et comment trouverons-nous la personne liée à vous ? » Demanda Fury.

Loki tendit la main pour leur montrer plusieurs petits croissants de lune sur sa paume. « Je vous suggère de vérifier chez ceux qui ont des marques comme celles-ci. »

Darcy se souvint la façon dont ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau lorsque Loki avait touché la barrière. Elle ouvrit les mains pour constater l'état de ses paumes. Fury et Jane y jetèrent un œil confus, puis le choc et l'horreur apparurent sur leur visage.

Darcy ne put retenir la longue série de jurons qui suivit.

Loki se pencha à son tour en avant.

Ce qui n'était au début qu'une minuscule contraction au coin de sa lèvre se tordit en un sourire rempli de satisfaction.

« Et bien, » dit-il. « Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. »

* * *

 **(1) Cette phrase fait référence au film Avengers, lorsque Loki est enfermé au SHIELD et qu'il parle de pied et de fourmis à Fury.**

 ***Je crois que Darcy à un léger problème avec les sourcils xD**

 **J'essayerais de poster le troisième chapitre avant de partir en vacance. Laissez vos reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Not Easy Anymore

**Chapitre 3 : Not easy anymore (Rien n'est plus aussi simple qu'avant)**

.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'on les avait escorté dans l'ancienne salle d'interrogatoire et tout ce temps Jane n'avait absolument rien dit. C'était en soi un comportement assez inhabituel chez elle qui effraya encore plus Darcy - sans qu'on y ajoute en prime 'liée par magie à un dieu psychotique'

La jeune femme contempla ses paumes qui arboraient à présent de généreuses marques rouges de sa toute récente frénésie, alors que celles de Loki étaient devenues à peine discernables. Elle supposa que c'était dû à sa guérison rapide.

Darcy ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère en elle. Elle était reliée à... _ce type_. Rien que de penser à son nom la rendait malade.

À l'instant où on les avait forcé à revenir, la confusion de Darcy avait fait place à l'indignation. C'était injuste qu'elle ait été empêtrée dans un tel merdier. Mieux valait que Jane ne parvienne pas à ramener Thor parce qu'autrement, elle allait le tuer.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, Loki n'avait pas l'air d'être exceptionnellement ravi par ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Et si elle ne se foutait pas royalement de ce qui le tracassait, elle aurait même affirmé qu'il était en train de bouder. C'est en le voyant ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'en réalité, il était loin d'être aussi effrayant.

Il l'aurait sûrement terrorisée si elle avait assisté aux événements de New York, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, elle le trouvait simplement pathétique en cet instant.

« Assis. » Leur ordonna Fury à elle et à Jane. Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt tandis qu'un sentiment désagréable s'installa dans l'estomac de Darcy. Ni Fury, ni Loki n'avait l'air de bonne humeur, espérons qu'une solution leur conviennent à tous.

« Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas vous jeter en prison vous aussi. » Lança le directeur, qui pour une fois alla droit au but. « Nous avons donc décidé qu'il serait préférable de vous placer dans une résidence surveillée. Vous et le Dr Foster déménageraient dans un endroit sécurisé. On vous attribuera une escorte spécialisée qui vous conduira au travail tous les jours. »

Darcy le dévisagea incrédule. « Vous voulez que je vive là-bas avec ce Cerveau Givré ? »

Loki ignora superbement son ton sarcastique tandis que Fury fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez une meilleure idée à nous proposer ? »

« Tuez-le. » Répondit-elle d'emblée. Le dieu arqua un sourcil visiblement surpris, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Darcy ! » La réprimanda Jane.

« Quoi ?! » Cassa cette dernière. « Il le mériterait. »

Jane attrapa son coude et l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. « Regarde-le ! » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a suffisamment été puni ? »

« Ah ouais ? » Rétorqua la brune, loin d'être convaincu. « Va dire ça aux familles des personnes qu'il a assassiné. »

Sur ce, elle rejoignit précipitamment les autres avant que Jane n'essaie de lui faire la morale une seconde fois. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle à Fury.

« Si on fait ça, vous mourrez aussi à cause du sort. Tout ce qui lui nuit, vous nuit aussi et vice-versa. »

« Oui, enfin, tout, excepté ce qu'on juge naturelle. » Rajouta Loki.

Le directeur le dévisagea avec aigreur. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'naturelle' ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'étira encore plus. « J'entends par là que ses maux de tête ou ses crampes ne m'atteindront pas. » Il leva les mains en arborant un air condescendant. « À la place, ce sont des griffures que je récolterais. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie ? » Demanda la brune à Loki. « Vous ne pouvez pas, je ne sais pas, retirer le sort ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il la dévisagea d'un air passablement ennuyé. « Je n'attends que cela, pour que vous puissiez aussitôt me tuer. » Il ricana. « Vous vous méprenez au sujet de la magie. Le sort est tellement complexe que toute tentative pour l'enlever serait plus susceptible de nous tuer tous les deux. »

« Parce que vous n'essaierez pas de vous en prendre à nous dans tous les cas ? » Releva Darcy avec sarcasme. Elle se souvint de la façon dont il avait regardé Jane, un regard qui disait que même sa mort ne lui suffirait pas. Elle eut un frisson rien que d'y songer. Il la tuerait probablement aussi histoire de finir le boulot.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous tuer sans me tuer par la même occasion. » Lui annonça-t-il sans détour. « Et puis de toute façon, vous n'en valez pas la peine. » Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Darcy serra les dents. « Et Jane ? » Rappela-t-elle.

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus dédaigneux lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de lui en coller une. « Mon frère est un idiot, mais même lui penserait à prendre des précautions si son but était de m'envoyer chez sa catin de mortelle. »

« Quelles précautions ? » Demanda Jane qui ignora l'insulte.

Loki inspira longuement avant de répondre ; Darcy était certaine qu'il en avait profité pour maudire chaque mortel résidant sur cette terre. « Ce sont les messages qui ont déclenché le charme, ce sont eux qui vous ont permis de me voir. Je suis donc incapable de vous faire du mal sans être soumis à d'atroces souffrances en retour. »

« On dirait que ça vous importe peu. » Remarqua la brune.

« J'ai l'habitude. » Claqua-t-il. Darcy tressaillit, elle n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction émotionnelle de sa part. « Et je pense que ce sera compliqué de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous, tout en se tordant de douleur. »

« Attendez-vous à être surveillé 24h/24. Si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'une d'elles, nous le saurons. » Précisa Fury.

Darcy ne pu rajouter quoique ce soit car ce dernier saisi cette occasion pour mettre fin à la conversation. « Maintenant fini de protester, vous n'avez de toute manière pas énormément de choix à votre disposition. Prenez le reste de la journée pour vous installer. »

« Mais- »

« Assez. » Trancha-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre. Il invita quelques agents à entrer dans la pièce. « Escortez-les tous les trois jusqu'à la maison 21 et si l'un d'entre eux commence à se plaindre, vous avez la permission d'user de vos tasers. »

.

Darcy ne fit pas vraiment attention au trajet jusqu'à leur nouveau domicile. Jane qui avait conduit tout le chemin, n'avait cessé son babillage incessant sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir travailler encore plus dur pour contacter Thor. Loki était monté dans une autre voiture qui suivait celle de Jane en ce moment même. Une fois arrivée, Darcy eut à peine le temps de constater combien la maison était immense vu de l'extérieur qu'on la poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

L'entrée principale conduisait à un couloir avec des escaliers sur le côté et un salon de l'autre. Tous les trois se tenaient dans l'entrée, encombrant l'accès à chacun avant que Darcy n'annonce qu'elle allait faire le tour des lieux. Son nouveau chez soi était composé d'une très grande cuisine, trois chambres avec chacune sa propre salle de bains, un bureau au rez-de-chaussée et un tapis de course avec des poids. Jusque-là tout était ridiculement moderne, faisant penser à un hôtel cinq étoiles ; tellement qu'elle n'osa toucher quoique ce soit de peur de casser quelque chose. La jeune femme fut prise d'une soudaine vague de nostalgie pour leur ancienne maison avec ses meubles d'occasions et ses fenêtres en papier de verre.

Elle entra dans l'une des chambres et vit des cartons avec son prénom écrit dessus. La plus grande chambre qui se situait au fond du couloir contenait les affaires de Jane. La brune trouva ça légèrement injuste, elle aurait dû recevoir la plus grande chambre étant donné qu'elle était celle qui subissait la malédiction ou je ne sais quoi.

Sa chambre restait tout de même plutôt grande et avait été peinte en des ton lilas et crème. Elle avait même une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur plusieurs kilomètres d'étendues désertiques. Darcy se dirigea vers celle-ci avant de remonter les stores au maximum pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle sortit la tête à travers afin d'observer plus attentivement les alentours de la maison. Quelques mètres en dessous, une horde d'agents vêtus tout en noir entourés la propriété.

La jeune femme toute tremblante, inspira plusieurs fois avant de fermer la fenêtre et s'effondrer contre cette dernière. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les espaces confinés. Ça lui arrivait quelques fois de sortir la nuit faire un jogging parce qu'elle se sentait cloîtrée entre le travail et la maison. Elle aimait faire de longues promenades justement parce qu'elle en avait la possibilité. Elle aimait prendre l'air parce qu'autrement, elle se sentait piégée. Sa main effleura le mur derrière elle. Maintenant, elle l'était vraiment...

Elle se frotta les tempes comme pour se débarrasser de son mal de tête dû à ses réflexions. Tout se passera bien, pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cartons posés sur son nouveau lit, sachant que cette fois, elle serait obligé de tout déballer. Sa technique habituelle consistée à attendre le dernier moment avant de s'y mettre, mais cette fois aucune chance d'y remédier.

Un craquement non loin d'elle lui fit relever la tête. Loki se tenait, visiblement perdu, dans le couloir et lancé des regards autour de lui. Au grand dam de Darcy, la chambre du dieu se trouvait en face de la sienne. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, le regard sombre, avant de détourner la tête.

« Votre chambre est de ce côté, Sirius. » Lui dit-elle, agacée. Il la toisa comme s'il envisageait quel moyen le plus efficace suffirait pour la faire disparaître définitivement de la surface de la Terre, avant de s'éloigner en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois hors de sa vue, Darcy relâcha sans le savoir l'air qu'elle avait maintenu dans ses poumons tout ce temps. Puis ce fut au tour de ses muscles de se détendre. Ce n'était pas tant une question de peur, sa présence l'a rendait juste un peu nerveuse et mal à l'aise, comme si une simple bourde de sa part suffirait pour qu'il redevienne un dangereux psychopathe.

Elle reporta son attention sur le carton comportant ses livres. Il n'y avait qu'une étagère dans sa chambre, au-dessus d'une commode dans un coin de la pièce. Et une chose était sûre, elle ne suffirait pas à contenir tous ses bouquins. Jane avait peut-être un peu plus de livres qu'elle, mais les siens étaient des manuels de sciences minuscules et tout fins comparés à la collection de la brune qui comportait pour la majorité des livres de fiction, et qui prenaient donc davantage de place. Darcy soupira, évidemment le SHIELD n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle lisait aussi. Elle était Darcy, la nana sans intérêt. Cela importait peu qu'elle soit sortie diplômée de la fac une année plus tôt ou qu'elle ait été l'une des meilleures étudiantes de sa promo. Elle n'était pas une scientifique, par conséquent, elle était forcément stupide, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avachir sur le lit. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela et elle ne supportait pas cette attitude qui la rendait si puérile. Parfois, c'était plus facile d'être superficiel, car cela signifiait ne pas se soucier des choses importantes.

Un peu comme en ce moment, elle se préoccupait plus du manque de place sur l'étagère plutôt que du vrai problème ; elle allait dorénavant vivre avec meurtrier. Un gémissement lui échappa avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de l'appeler Sirius ? » Demanda Jane, amusée. Darcy se retourna et la dévisagea la tête à l'envers, cette dernière était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte. La brune se redressa de sorte que Jane soit dans le bon sens cette fois avant de lui répondre.

« Ouais. Comme dans Black, rien à voir avec la constellation. »

« J'avais compris. » Répondit-elle. Darcy s'étonna de la voir ainsi. Étant donné son état après la disparition de Thor, elle aurait pensé que vivre avec son aliéné de frère n'aurait pas contribué à sa stabilité. « J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi. »

« Simplement parce qu'il lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? » Elle prit un autre carton pour examiner son contenu.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un tueur en série. » Déclara-t-elle franchement en se juchant au pied du lit.

Darcy lui jeta un regard méprisant. « Eh bien visiblement quelqu'un n'a jamais lu la description du Prisonnier d'Azkaban. »

Jane rigola et secoua la tête. « Démasquée. » Dit-elle. « Bien qu'à mon avis, il ressemble plus à un Severus Rogue avec tout ce gras sur ses cheveux. »

Darcy pouffa, réalisant que c'était la première fois de la journée et qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé cela possible. Son rire mourut rapidement, mais c'était déjà ça qui comptait. Davantage que le vide ressenti toute la journée. « Pourquoi es-tu resté ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Rétorqua Jane en guise de réponse.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Je suis celle qui a été touchée par ce stupide sort. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici, le SHIELD ne t'en voudra pas si tu décides d'en faire toute une histoire. »

« Tu es folle si tu penses que je vais te laisser vivre seul avec... _lui_.»

« Ah oui, parce qu'il ne fait carrément pas le poids contre la puissante Jane. » Plaisanta la brune.

Jane lui lança un regard inquiet. Darcy se tortilla mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle cherchait à connaître la vérité, mais la brune détestait les conversations sérieuses, surtout avec une Jane qui ne se laissait jamais distraire par ses blagues. « Quand Thor est parti, je serais probablement devenue aussi folle que ces scientifiques qui vivent au SHIELD si tu n'avais pas été là. »

« C'est grâce à toi seule. » Assura Darcy. Jane afficha un petit sourire.

« D'accord, c'est vrai, mais ça aurait été bien pire si tu n'avais été là. » Affirma-t-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié correctement et sache que je n'arriverais pas à m'en sortir toute seule. Je m'acharne, je me laisse distraire par le boulot, j'oublie même de me nourrir et ne parlons pas de la fois où tu m'as rappelé que j'étais toujours dans mon pyjama avant qu'on ne parte travailler. »

Touchée par ses révélations, Darcy estima cependant qu'elle ne devait pas en retirer tout les mérites. « Tu es juste un peu occupée par ton job. » Répondit-elle. « Et je t'ai déjà dit que m'occuper de tout ça ne me dérangeait pas. » Elle évita soigneusement de mentionner que son salaire était le triple de ce qu'elle pouvait espérer gagner ailleurs en étant diplômée de science politique. De plus, elle savait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avec Thor, elle aurait accepté ce job pour bien moins, par intérêt, certes, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que le SHIELD interfère dans ses souvenirs. « Mais tu dois savoir que rien de tout cela ne justifie que tu restes vivre ici. »

« Oh pitié, stop. » Soupira la scientifique en se redressant. « Je reste, point final. Et je trouverais Thor, quitte à en laisser la vie. »

Darcy sourit légèrement. « Je plains d'avance ce pauvre gars. »

Jane éclata de rire. « Oh, il a plutôt intérêt à me fournir une très bonne explication. » Elle quitta la chambre et Darcy réalisa qu'elle se sentait infiniment mieux, malgré les raisons ridicules qui poussaient son amie à rester. La brune était bien plus heureuse qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Jane durant l'année écoulée. Elles étaient devenues plus comme des sœurs que de simples amies et dit comme ça, ça paraissait moins ringard que la plupart des nunuches qui prétendaient la même chose. Elles s'étaient mutuellement retrouvaient au-delà des fondements logiques de la raison, mais elles s'aimaient profondément l'une l'autre et il n'existait personne d'autre en qui Darcy avait le plus confiance. Surtout depuis le départ d'Erik, parti travailler sur le tesseract.

La jeune femme décida de sortir son portable de son sac pour envoyer un message à son à-peu-près-mais-pas-tout-à-fait petit ami, Adam, qui travaillait en tant qu'éditorialistes pour le SHIELD ; autrement dit ceux qui cachaient les histoires à la presse. Ils étaient quelques fois sorties ensemble et depuis tout le monde supposait qu'ils formaient un couple, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'eût essayé de rendre la chose officielle.

 _Tu n'imagines pas la journée que j'ai eue._ Elle envoya son texto avant de recevoir un message d'erreur. Pas de signal. Elle roula sur le lit en soupirant de résignation. Tout simplement génial.

Il ne lui restait aucun autre moyen de communication jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par hasard sur son ordinateur portable en fouillant dans un carton. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne se montra pas coopératif. Le SHIELD avait dû se dire que laisser Loki avoir accès à internet n'était éventuellement pas la meilleure idée du monde. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait et le sentiment qu'ils ne lui fasse pas confiance à elle, était à son goût un peu trop.

Au lieu de se morfondre, Darcy alla préparer le dîner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'étoffe d'une cuisinière, mais elle était plus douée que Jane et de toute manière, c'était son tour. Pendant qu'elle préparait la sauce qui allait accompagner les spaghettis, elle se demanda si Loki avait déjà goûté à la nourriture humaine et décida qu'il y remédierait comme un grand si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Thor avait apprécié durant son séjour, mais là, il était question de Loki et Loki restait un Géant de Glace ; il devait certainement se nourrir de neige pour ce qu'elle en savait.

« C'est prêt ! » Appela-t-elle avant de se saisir d'un bol et de s'asseoir. Jane qui n'avait pas fini ce qu'elle faisait ne se montrerait pas avant quelques minutes et la brune se mit à espérer que Loki ne descende pas, avant de le voir franchir la porte. Elle sursauta en le voyant avancer, elle qui était censée avoir une très bonne ouïe ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Comment faisait-il pour marcher sans faire aucun bruit ?

Il devait avoir prit une douche, car le sang séché avait disparu de son visage, il restait juste une fine trace rouge et quelques petites contusions là où on l'avait amoché. Elle savait qu'il guérissait rapidement, mais à ce stade, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Tout avait disparu sauf la balafre sur son œil qui restait l'une des pires qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. À en juger par son apparence, les cheveux mouillés et plaqués en arrière, il avait dû les couper de quelques centimètres à cause du sang qui s'y était emmêlé, de sorte qu'à présent, ils lui arrivaient deux centimètres en dessous des oreilles.

Darcy s'intéressa de nouveau à son bol, trouvant son attitude étrangement indiscrète. C'était un criminel responsable de la mort de tant de personnes et de la destruction de New York. Il avait été debout au sommet d'un gratte-ciel pour proférer des absurdités sans nom. Donc qu'il soit en ce moment même assis avec elle dans une cuisine après s'être douché lui semblait si intime qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser.

« Servez-vous. » Déclara-t-elle, tendue à tel point que sa voix lui parvint artificielle à ses propres oreilles. Il la dévisagea suspicieusement avant de se tourner vers la casserole et de se servir une portion si misérable qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas donnée à un enfant.

Il prit ensuite place en face d'elle et examina le contenu de son bol comme s'il était empoisonné.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Darcy, ennuyée de le voir trifouiller sa nourriture. « Vous n'aimez pas les spaghettis ? »

Il lui lança un bref regard avant de contempler silencieusement son bol. Il arborait un air quelque peu confus, mais semblait surtout contrarié et agacé.

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel en s'allongeant sur sa chaise.

« Désolée pour le retard. » S'exclama Jane en débarquant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Darcy pour la seconde fois. Décidément, deux personnes dans la même journée, c'était beaucoup. Elle avait tellement été distraite par Loki qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Jane descendre.

Cette dernière se servit avant de s'asseoir en bout de table. « Alors, vous pensez quoi de la nouvelle maison ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Ça va. » Répondit lentement la brune qui continuait de toiser le dieu avec méfiance. C'était impossible d'agir normalement quand on savait que seule la présence de Loki rendait les choses difficiles et bannissait toute conversation quelle qu'elle soit. Darcy termina son bol rapidement avant de s'excuser en prétendant être fatiguée et vouloir se coucher. En réalité, elle ne pensait plus être capable de dormir dorénavant, sachant que la chambre de Loki était située de l'autre côté du couloir. Sachant qu'un monstre vivrait sous le même toit qu'elle a présent.

* * *

 **Pour celles qui attendaient le chapitre avec impatience, le voici, heureusement pour vous, j'ai réussi à trouver une connexion internet.**

 **Merci à Ninie, Psychadelia et Aglae Smoak pour leur review et à celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leur follow. Et pour les lecteurs fantômes, une petite review ne vous prendrait que 30 misérables secondes.**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Little Crazy Sometimes

**Merci infiniment à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Un merci tout particulier à Juny, Weishi, Hinata des bois et Guest.**

 **Juny : J'ai dit 30 secondes, tu peux prendre 30 minutes si ça te chante ! Je peux te dire que j'ai moi-même était perturbé par cette histoire de sourcil lors de la traduction xD**

 **Hinata des bois : Tout à fait d'accord ! Darcy est un personnage qu'il faut davantage exploiter, il devrait y avait plus de fiction en français à son sujet !**

 **Weishi : Bah de rien :D**

 **Guest : Oh non s'il te plaît arrête sinon je vais pleurer xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : A Little Crazy Sometimes (Un peu folle parfois)**

.

Ce matin-là, Loki arborait le même air maussade et taciturne qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. Il l'avait quand les agents du SHIELD lui avait dit de monter dans la voiture avec Jane et Darcy, afin qu'ils puissent plus facilement les escorter. Et encore lorsqu'il s'était assis à l'arrière et qu'il avait regardé le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Encore et toujours la même expression vide sur le visage. Et Monsieur n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser pour son retard d'une heure, soit disant parce qu'il avait refusé de sortir du lit.

Bon, Darcy s'était montré clémente, après tout, c'était le _matin_.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on a enfin un but au SHIELD ? » S'exclama une voix près de son oreille, après avoir refermé la portière de la voiture.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas non plus bien placé pour le savoir. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Jane marcha jusqu'à l'entrée à l'inverse de Loki qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux et écoutait à présent leur conversation. La jeune femme souhaita qu'il s'éloigne avant de se souvenir de la douleur qu'elle risquerait de recevoir s'il le faisait. Elle était contente qu'il y en ait au moins un pour se souvenir de cette partie du charme.

Dan afficha un petit sourire satisfait, même si aux yeux de Darcy cela ressemblait davantage à une horrible grimace. Rien que la façon dont il plissait les yeux lui rappelait les traits d'une fouine, sans parler de son nez qui semblait plus proéminent.

« Et ce n'est toujours pas grâce à leur confiance en toi » Continua-t-il. « T'as reçu un sort, c'est ça ? Absolument pitoyable et inutile. »

Elle roula des yeux, ses commentaires étaient si enfantins et tellement pathétiques qu'il la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Le pire était qu'il en faisait profiter tout le monde.

« Si tu veux, Dan. » Lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant. Dieu seul savait à quel point l'envie de le gifler avait été plus forte que la raison, mais c'était exactement ce que cette fouine attendait d'elle et hors de question de lui donner satisfaction.

À présent, Loki marchait à ses côtés. Du moins à sa hauteur, il faisait toujours en sorte de se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle, ce qui confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà, il ne voulait aucun contact avec elle. C'est donc en évitant soigneusement son regard qu'il aspecta les alentours du SHIELD avec ses iris froids et calculateurs. Darcy aurait juré apercevoir une micro-seconde un sourire flotter aux coins de ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, les yeux du dieu brillèrent d'amusements. Il trouvait sûrement l'endroit rustique. Les murs du labo étant entièrement fait de verre donnaient directement sur le couloir, ce qui permettait aux gardes de les surveiller sans quitter leur poste.

Jane se débarrassa de son manteau, se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux et s'empressa de griffonner sur un morceau de papier ; Darcy se dit qu'elle pourrait faire un peu de classement en attendant. C'était l'avantage avec ce job, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire et rien ne laissait le temps de penser à autre chose qu'au boulot, ce qui incluait évidemment votre petit-ami. Mais avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit, Darcy prit la direction de la machine à café dans le coin de la pièce. Faute de temps ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu se préparer de café ; elle aussi avait eut dû mal à se lever, pour cause, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille. Elle devait donc se contenter du liquide brunâtre façon eau chaude qui provenait de la seule machine à café du bâtiment âgée de plus de cinq ans.

« Hé, Cerveau Givré, vous voulez un truc ? » Appela-t-elle. Le dieu, occupé à observer les travaux de Jane se tourna vers la brune comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte irritant. Ça ou il considérait l'idée de la transformer en bestiole, alléchante. L'homme secoua la tête d'un geste brusque avant de se tourner vers Jane.

Darcy roula des yeux une nouvelle fois et sirota son breuvage immonde.

« Écoutez. » Commença-t-elle. « J'essaye d'être gentille là. Surtout que rien ne m'y oblige. Et vous ne m'avez donné aucune raison de l'être. Donc, vous pouvez au moins faire l'effort de cesser de jouer au parfait connard. »

Sa seule réponse fut l'air vaguement amusé qu'il afficha sur le visage, toujours ce même air qui la fit serrer des dents et rejoindre Jane.

« Tu peux me taper ça, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda cette dernière en lui tendant une feuille remplie d'équations.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en considérant longuement la feuille dans le but de déchiffrer l'écriture de la scientifique. Des doigts fins la lui arrachèrent des mains avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait. Loki parcourut des yeux la feuille en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

« Ça ne marchera pas. » Assura-t-il.

Darcy essaya de récupérer la feuille, mais le dieu la mit hors de sa portée sans lui accorder un regard. La jeune femme serra les poings de rage.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'exclama Jane qui le dévisageait à présent les bras croisés, une expression de défi sur le visage.

« C'est faux. » Dit-il, la feuille toujours hors de portée de la brune.

« J'ai été diplômée en astrophysique. » Informa Jane avec un sourire mince. « Je pen- »

« Et vous avez tort. » L'interrompit Loki de façon abrupte.

Darcy, qui avait cessé toute tentative de reprendre son dû, assista à la confrontation en buvant une autre gorgée du liquide brunâtre.

Le dieu prit une longue inspiration en la toisant avec contrariété. « Vous essayez bien d'atteindre Asgard ? »

« Oui. » Attesta Jane avec prudence.

« Eh bien, » il s'empara d'un stylo avant de barré les quelques chiffres et en écrire d'autre à la place.

« Attendez ! Je préférais que vous ne... » Protesta-t-elle vainement avant qu'il ne lui tende la feuille.

Elle l'attrapa suspicieuse et l'a parcouru rapidement, les yeux plissés. « C'est, euh, » Lâcha-t-elle au bout du compte. « Ça a effectivement plus de sens. »

« De toute évidence. » Rétorqua-t-il avec dérision.

« Est-ce que tu peux me taper ça, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda la scientifique en tendant la feuille à Darcy sans quitter Loki des yeux, dont le visage se faisait de plus en plus provocateur. Darcy jeta un œil au papier pour constater que l'écriture du dieu était beaucoup plus claire que celle de sa patronne, un style un peu ancien. Pas vraiment cursif, le genre d'écriture qu'on s'attend à trouver dans un vieux livre sacré, genre la bible. Son regard se posa sur Jane.

« Je peux te parler ? » Exigea-t-elle, ses yeux vacillèrent brièvement en direction de Loki. « En privé ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça à contrecœur avant de la suivre dans un coin de la salle. De son côté, l'homme les observait avec son éternel sourire agaçant. Darcy commençait à avoir du mal à le suivre, il semblait avoir deux sortes de personnalités bien distinctes, un coup, il était grognon et réservé, un coup, il devenait arrogant et dédaigneux.

« T'as perdu la tête ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles... » Répondit Jane.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous aiderait ? » Clama la brune.

« Aucune idée. » Admit-elle. « Mais l'équation est logique et ça fait des mois que je travaille dessus. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne sabotera pas la machine quand on l'utilisera ? Il pourrait très bien nous empêcher d'atteindre Thor. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Au contraire, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Comme ça, Thor pourra nous dire en personne de le garder ici. Après tout, il reçoit un meilleur traitement que ce qu'il subissait dans sa cellule. »

« Il manigance quelque chose. » Répliqua Darcy impassible

Son amie haussa les épaules. « Probablement, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça reste juste. »

« Il manigance quelque chose. » Répéta la brune avant d'afficher un sourire rempli de malice. « Et je trouverais quoi. »

« Génial. » Lança Jane sarcastique. « Mais tu pourrais me taper ça d'abord ? »

Darcy la foudroya du regard avant de finalement se diriger vers l'ordinateur.

« Au fait, comment avez-vous su ? » Entendit-elle Jane demander.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous à avoir abandonné notre enseignement. On en sait davantage que 'les royaumes sont connectés comme les branches d'un arbre.' » Malgré elle, Darcy pouffa puis se tourna vers Jane qui comme elle l'espérait, affichée une expression des plus stupides. Loki jeta un bref regard à la brune avant de se retourner.

« C-c-comment êtes-vous au courant de ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle, hébété.

« Thor aime montrer ses... incroyables... connaissances à des petits mortels. »

« Des petits quoi ? » Répéta-t-elle, agacée. Il l'ignora.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Jane et Loki travaillèrent sur les recherches de la scientifique pendant que Darcy, qui n'avait jamais été aussi occupée depuis des mois, photocopiée des trucs pour le dieu et entrée des équations pour Jane. Lorsqu'elle leur annonça que l'heure de sa pause déjeunée était enfin arrivée, la scientifique regarda avec étonnement l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« D'accord. » Lui dit-elle.

« Heu, » Rajouta maladroitement la brune. « Je dois te voler ton partenaire. »

Jane dévisagea Loki un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Tu ne penses pas l'emmener à la cafet' ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Darcy.

« Il ne risquerait pas de provoquer une émeute ou un truc du genre ? »

« Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde. » Rétorqua la brune. « Et je suis certaine que Cerveau Givré aura un comportement exemplaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme elle l'avait pensé, il se contenta de l'ignorer.

La jeune femme s'abstint de rouler des yeux, décidée que ça faisait déjà un sacré nombre de fois en une journée. « Allons-y. » Elle avança en espérant qu'il la suive parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir un autre tête-à-tête avec la barrière magique.

« Halte-là. » Interpella Dan en se mettant sur son chemin à peine avait-elle passé la porte. « Où tu penses aller comme ça ? »

« Au réfectoire, idiot. C'est ma pause déjeunée. »

Son regard se dirigea derrière son épaule, un éclair de peur passa sur son visage avant que son expression de 'moralisateur' ne reprenne le dessus. « Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas. »

« Oh si, je peux, c'est écrit dans mon contrat. » La brune lui offrit son sourire le plus étincelant puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Pour une fois, elle était reconnaissante de s'être réveillée à la bourre et donc de ne pas avoir pu mettre ses lentilles. C'était dans des occasions comme celle-ci que ses lunettes œuvrées pour des expressions de ce genre.

Le regard de Dan se posa de nouveau sur Loki. « Ça, c'était avant qu'il ne... »

Darcy croisa les bras et déplaça tout son poids dans sa jambe droite. « Eh bien, si tu souhaites en parler avec Fury, va... »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son visage pâlit et il fit un pas de côté pour leur laisser le champ libre. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que rien ne servirait de parler de choses aussi futiles avec Fury. Avant de les laisser partir, il ordonna tout de même à deux gardes de les suivre.

.

Le truc à savoir avec le réfectoire, c'était que les trois quarts du temps, il était désert. La base du Nouveau-Mexique était avant tout un centre de recherche. Bien sûr, elle possédait sa part d'agent et de gardes, mais était habitée par une bonne partie des scientifiques qui, comme Jane, étaient trop occupés par leur boulot pour penser à manger.

C'est ainsi qu'à leur entrée, seules trois personnes étaient assises dans la grande salle. Pour une raison incongrue, ils avaient embauché du personnel alors que des distributeurs automatiques auraient largement fait l'affaire ; surtout que la moitié d'entre eux restés plantés là pour discuter.

Consciente qu'ils devaient être au centre de toutes les attentions, Darcy traversa la salle en arborant un air des plus nonchalant. Le menton haut, elle ignora superbement les yeux braqués sur elle et s'arrêta à l'autre bout de la salle pour commander.

« Vous avez faim ? » Demanda-t-elle à Loki. Inutile de dire qu'une réponse de _sa_ part l'aurait grandement étonnée. La jeune femme roula des yeux presque automatiquement. « Dans ce cas, allez donc vous asseoir, connard. »

Loretta, son amie d'ordinaire bavarde et amicale, garda le silence lorsqu'elle passa ses sandwiches à la jeune femme ; le deuxième était pour Jane. Au lieu de son habituel sourire, ce fut un regard méfiant qui accompagna les gestes de la serveuse.

Darcy lança un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle dans le but d'apercevoir Loki, avant que ses yeux ne tombent par hasard sur Matt. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et le poids qui lui opprimait la poitrine disparu aussitôt lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les regards dédaigneux qu'on lui avait lancés l'avait rendu nerveuse.

« Hé, » salua-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, la bouche pleine de chili.

« Mon Dieu, avale au moins avant. » Se plaint-elle pour la forme.

Il déglutit et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. « Ravi de te voir de bonnes humeur. » Lui répondit le garde. Ce qui était cool avec Matt, c'était qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts pour s'entendre avec tout le monde, même si Darcy avait un doute en ce qui concernait les Dieux Nordiques psychotiques. Il était aussi l'un des rares à ne pas l'avoir méprisé lors de son engagement auprès du SHIELD via le processus de recrutement qui trie sur le volet les nouveaux membres. Certains sortaient tout droit de l'université, d'autre de l'armée ; leur choix se porter en fonction de la catégorie à laquelle vous apparteniez.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste que toute cette situation m'énerve. » Rétorqua-t-elle, dégoûtée. Il se pencha vers elle en plissant les yeux.

« Tu _vas_ bien. » Accentua-t-il en s'asseyant droit sur son siège. « Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te lamenter ou te recroqueviller sur ta chaise à cause de ton nouveau coloc ? »

La jeune femme renifla. « Pas faux. Je crois bien que le plus effrayant chez lui reste sa coupe de cheveux. » Le dieu l'avait sûrement entendu de là où il était, mais dommage pour lui, Darcy s'en contrefichait éperdument. Puisqu'il passait son temps à se montrer grossier envers elle, pourquoi ne se montrerait-elle pas tout aussi désagréable en retour ? Et puis, Darcy en était convaincue, cet homme prévoyait certainement de l'utiliser comme otage magique en dernier ressort.

« Tu l'as appelé 'connard'. » Souligna Matt. Où voulait-il en venir exactement ?

« Oui, et ? » L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

« Et bien, en général les gens ne donnent pas de petits surnoms aux meurtriers. »

« Crois-moi, dés que tu verras la tronche qu'il tire devant des céréales, tu cesseras de le trouver si intimidant. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Matt lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer d'agir aussi naturellement en sa présence. » Chuchota-t-il. « Ce type est dangereux. »

La jeune femme récupéra tant bien que mal son bras. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Matt, je le sais bien ! Je suis loin d'être une idiote. »

« Je voulais m'en assurer. » Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition et en se penchant en arrière.

La lueur dans les yeux de Darcy s'anima lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme assis dans un coin de la salle. Le dieu ne lui prêta aucune attention et se contenta d'afficher un air ennuyé. Les gardes qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'ici se tenaient juste derrière lui. Comment espérait-elle le trouver intimidant dans sa position. Si une personne autre que lui avait été ainsi surveillée, elle aurait vraiment eut l'air misérable. Mais contrairement aux autres, Loki paraissait intimidant rien qu'avec cet air ennuyé qu'il ne quittait jamais.

« Salut. » S'éleva une voix derrière elle. La brune sursauta et se retourna en même temps, les gens devaient vraiment cesser de surgir comme ça derrière son dos.

« Adam ! » S'exclama-t-elle en réponse au nouveau venu. Ce dernier se glissa sur le siège à côté de la jeune femme, son expression constamment indéchiffrable. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va. » Dit-il. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il rencontra celui de Matt ; il lui avait toujours semblait un peu jaloux de Matt. Certes, il était plutôt bel homme avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs bouclés, mais leur relation restait purement amicale, jamais aucune once de romantisme n'avait existé entre eux. Bien qu'il fallût se l'avouer, Matt représentait à lui seul 1m80 de pure sensualité, avec ses cheveux noirs constamment en désordre et ses beaux yeux bleu vifs.

« Et ben, c'est cool. » Répondit-elle. Adam avait toujours été de nature plutôt tranquille. Jusqu'à maintenant, Darcy n'avait jamais renoncé à engager la conversation avec lui, c'était comme relever une sorte de défi. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour ce petit jeu. « J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message la nuit dernière, mais il n'y avait pas de réseau là où j'étais. » Lui expliqua-t-elle, laissant ainsi entendre que lui non plus n'avait pas essayé de la joindre, même quand elle était au boulot.

Par chance, il mordu à l'hameçon. Adam était loin d'être un idiot, sauf quand il s'agissait des relations amoureuses, ou là, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Et bien que techniquement, ils soient quelques fois sorties ensemble, rien ne s'était jamais concrétisé.

« Ah d'accord, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'installer. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais portée volontaire pour garder un œil sur Loki. » Curieusement, la manière qu'il eut de prononcer le nom de Loki l'irrita quelque peu. Après tout, le dieu restait son problème, pas le sien.

Darcy échangea un regard avec Matt dont le niveau d'habilitation était supérieur à celui d'Adam ; ce qui signifiait que son ami en savait plus sur les complications d'ordres magiques que lui.

« Hmm, ouais, » Lâcha-t-elle. « Enfin, c'est plutôt Jane, tu vois, quand on sait ce qu'elle a vécu avec Thor et tout... »

« C'est vrai. » Opina-t-il. « Sinon, ça te dirait de sortir samedi ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour à Santa Fe. »

« Euh, ouais, » répondit-elle, mal à l'aise contrairement à ses habitudes. Darcy n'avait jamais été la parfaite petite menteuse, elle préférait être franche avec les gens. « J'aurais adoré, mais Fury nous a demandé à toutes les deux de rester à la maison avec- »

« Pas de problème. » L'interrompit-il, les joues rouges. La jeune femme ressentit une once de culpabilité. Il était, d'ordinaire, si maladroit, comme en cet instant, qu'il lui était facile de l'embarrasser. Matt semblait visiblement se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, si bien qu'elle dût lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table. « Peut-être une autre fois. »

« Ouais, une autre fois. » Répéta-t-elle.

Le reste du déjeuner se termina dans le plus grand des silences et quand Darcy leva les yeux, elle jura avoir aperçu, pendant un instant, un sourire carnassier dessiner sur le visage du dieu.

* * *

 **Ce soir, je commence le boulot jusqu'à 8h du mat. J'espère ne pas être trop HS pour vous poster la suite rapidement.**

 **Pour celles qui lisent The Jewel of Neverland, j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon pc récemment, qui m'a effacé le chapitre 19 et le début du 20. Super ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai traduit que la moitié du chapitre que je posterais que lorsque j'en serais totalement satisfaite. Désolée d'avance si cela prend du temps.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sometime Around Midnight

**Chapitre 5 : Sometime Around Midnight (Aux alentours de minuit)**

.

Une semaine. Elle venait de vivre une semaine entière en compagnie de Loki. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était de constater à quel point il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne monopolise ses pensées. Il ne lui avait guère adressé une seule fois la parole durant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. C'était même devenu leur passe-temps favori à toutes les deux, avec Jane, d'être le plus désagréable possible en retour.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés à la maison que Darcy fila sous la douche avant de revêtir son pyjama. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était spécialement attendue quelque part, surveillée comme ils l'étaient. Et puis, ce soir, c'était au tour de Jane de faire la cuisine, ce qui voulait dire plus de temps pour elle.

La jeune femme enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette tel un turban avant d'entrer dans le salon. Loki était assis dans un coin sur le fauteuil dont il s'était dit propriétaire sans que personne n'ai son mot à dire. Le voir installé ainsi l'avait toujours beaucoup amusée.

« Mais je t'en prie, » lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu peux emprunter mon exemplaire du Seigneurs des Anneaux. Merci de me l'avoir demandé. » Il passait son temps à lui piquer ses affaires comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Il finissait toujours par les lui rendre, bien sûr, mais c'était cette manie de ne jamais demander qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Bien qu'en y repensant, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de problème qu'elle s'était imaginé rencontrer en vivant avec lui.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bouquin, affichant un visage plus impassible que jamais. Ses blessures avaient toutes disparues, exceptée celle sur son œil qui avait laissé place à une vilaine cicatrice pourpre qui coupait à travers son sourcil.

Parfois, en l'observant, elle se demandait comment il pouvait être cette même personne à l'origine de toutes ces atrocités survenues l'année dernière. Ce Loki là n'avait rien à voir avec le Loki sarcastique et malicieux de la salle d'interrogatoire. C'était tout de même bizarre quand on y repensait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était rester assis là, avec son regard triste ; ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose selon elle, car le contraire plongerait probablement le monde dans un immense brasier, littéralement.

« Eh bien, toujours aussi vif d'esprit à ce que je vois. » Soupira-t-elle. « C'était agréable de te parler. »

À peine eut-elle mis un orteil dans la cuisine qu'une odeur de brûlé lui agressa les narines. Les yeux de Darcy tombèrent immédiatement sur Jane qui griffonnait tranquillement ses notes, assise à la table de la cuisine. Darcy secoua la tête exaspérée avant de sortir ce qui restait de leur dîner du four. Jane ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de ses écrits.

La jeune femme réalisa à quel point le comportement de Loki et celui de Jane étaient similaires, si bien qu'elle se sentît quelque peu contrariée à cette idée. Jane était la seule personne avec qui Loki acceptait de discuter. Leurs échanges concernaient le boulot surtout, mais même là, il ne faisait jamais aucun effort pour être agréable vis-à-vis de Jane. Parfois, Darcy se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de vivre avec eux.

La nourriture n'étant plus ce qu'elle était, Darcy décida de jeter le plat à la poubelle et de faire cuire des frites et des nuggets de poulet surgelés, à la place.

« Un jour, tu te réveilleras, » s'exclama la brune en s'asseyant à côté de la scientifique qui sursauta à sa vue. « Et ta maison sera en feu parce que t'auras oublié que tu cuisinais. »

« J'ai recommencé, c'est ça ? » Questionna cette dernière en mettant ses notes de côtés.

« Ouais. » Certifia la brune. « Je peux savoir ce que ça aurait dû être ? »

Jane devint écarlate. « J'ai oublié. »

« Je vois, au moins le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on va s'éclater à observer Loki manger des nuggets en forme de dinosaure. »

« Le regarder goûter ma nourriture aurait été plus drôle. » Répliqua Jane en jetant un œil à ses notes, elle devait sûrement se demander quand elle pourrait les reprendre.

« Dis-moi, » commença Darcy. « Quand vous travaillez tous les deux, il te confie des trucs en particulier ? »

Jane dévisagea son amie un instant. « Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, toi ? »

« Tu vas me dire que c'est par pure bonté de cœur que le dangereux psychopathe se met à aider la simple mortelle dans ses recherches ? » Railla Darcy.

En réponse, la scientifique soupira longuement. « Il ne m'a rien dit qui ne soit strictement lié au travail. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que son regard suffirait à me tuer lentement et cruellement si cela lui était permis. »

« Aucune inquiétude là-dessus, on a tous cette impression. Mais je pense que cela doit juste être un défaut de sa physionomie. » Déclara la brune en s'étalant sur la chaise. Elle aurait aimé une toute petite erreur de sa part. Quelque chose du genre 'Oh oui, j'utilise secrètement vos recherches pour conquérir le monde, mais chut, ça reste entre nous.' Oui. Voilà qui aurait grandement facilité les choses.

« Alors, quelles sont tes dernières théories ? » Interrogea Jane.

« C'est-à-dire que... » Hésita Darcy, sachant très bien qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas ses spéculations.

« Quoi ? » Clama Jane d'un ton sec.

« Tu as certainement dû remarquer à quelle vitesse ses marques avaient guéri. »

« Naturellement. » Répondit-elle. « Il vient d'Asgard, c'est donc normal qu'il guérisse plus rapidement que nous. »

« C'est vrai, » poursuivit lentement Darcy comme si elle essayait d'annoncer à un enfant que son animal de compagnie venait de rendre l'âme. « Et il nous a dit qu'elles provenaient de son père, pas vrai ? Ou du moins, de ses ordres ? »

« Et bien, si on considère qu'Odin est le roi, alors oui, je suppose. » À présent, Jane la dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

« Donc on sait que Loki cicatrise vite, mais, et si toutes ses blessures ne s'étaient pas accumulées au fil du temps ? Que faire si chaque jour, on les lui avait infligées, mais qu'ensuite, il cicatrisait... Et que de nouveau, on les lui infligeait ? »

La scientifique secoua la tête. « Thor ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille se produire. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est Thor qui l'a envoyé en prison en premier lieu. Ce qui m'amène à me demander : 'et si c'était pour cette raison ?' » Suggéra Darcy sous les yeux médusés de Jane.

« Je rêve ou d'un coup, tu te sens désolée pour lui ? » Déclara cette dernière, consternée. Elle ne le montrait pas souvent, mais Jane détestait Loki beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Surtout à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ce pauvre Erik, difficile de passer à autre chose quand on savait ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Ne te méprends pas, s'il y a bien une personne qui mérite un tel châtiment, c'est lui... C'est juste qu'en y réfléchissant, qui le mérite vraiment ? Je veux dire, il a dû supporter cette torture une année entière. En quoi tout cela l'aiderait à devenir compatissant et altruiste envers les autres ? Cela ne fait qu'empirer sa façon d'être. »

La scientifique adhéra finalement à ses réflexions. « D'accord et donc le rapport avec le fait qu'il m'aide ? »

Darcy tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur la table. « Il joue trop les réservés et la discrétion ne fait sûrement pas partie de sa nature. De ce qu'on nous a raconté, il était du genre à rire, à crier et à adorer se donner en spectacle. C'est comme s'il se renfermait sur lui-même dans une forme de dépression divine, ou un truc du genre. »

« Tu penses que Loki est en pleine dépression ? » Le regard de la scientifique se fit à la fois moqueur et sceptique.

« Eh bien, c'est logique non ? Et si la raison pour laquelle il t'aide, c'est parce qu'il aurait fini par perdre espoir ? C'est tout juste s'il se soucie de son propre sort. Il n'a même pas tenté de s'échapper ou de se rebeller jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, il aurait très bien pu me prendre en otage vu que la malédiction est impossible à briser. Mais, il n'en a rien fait. »

« Hier, tu m'as dit que sa discrétion était due au fait qu'il construisait secrètement une arme plutôt que trouver un moyen de rentrer à Asgard. Le jour d'avant, c'était parce qu'il voulait atteindre Asgard pour se venger. Aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est en pleine phase dépressive ? »

« Je dis juste que ça me paraît logique ! »

« Tu sais, » déclara Jane en se levant. « Au lieu de l'observer comme tu le fais, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de lui parler. Et comme un être humain normal, s'entend, plutôt que de le rabaisser continuellement. Tu pourrais apprendre des choses. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jane ? » S'exclama Darcy, outrée.

« Je suis toujours la même, je dis juste que ça pourrait mettre un terme à toutes tes théories farfelues. » La scientifique se dirigea vers le four.

La brune garda le silence. Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ; et si Jane s'en moquait, c'était son problème. Elle découvrirait de quoi il en retourne avant que toute cette histoire ne leur retombe dessus.

« Loki ! » Appela Jane. « Le dîner est prêt. »

Le dieu fit son apparition au moment où les assiettes furent déposées sur la table. L'expression de son visage à la vue de la nourriture fut l'une des plus drôle que Darcy n'ait vue à ce jour.

.

Cette nuit, impossible pour Darcy de trouver le sommeil. Les heures s'écoulèrent et les diverses tentatives pour s'endormir furent vaines, c'est ainsi qu'elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever. Nouvel objectif, mettre la main sur les somnifères que Jane lui avait acheté le lendemain de leur première nuit dans la maison - Jane étant la seule à pouvoir sortir faire des courses.

Ses pieds fouillèrent le sol à la recherche de ses chaussons dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Épuisée comme elle était, elle aurait pu s'effondrer dans son lit, mais rien y faisait.

Somnolente, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la lumière dans le salon était allumée.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, » gémit-elle. « Il est deux heures du mat. »

Loki leva les yeux de son bouquin assez longtemps pour lui montrer son exaspération grandissante avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Darcy se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle replia ses jambes sous elles et donna un coup de coude dans le bras de l'homme. Il tiqua légèrement, mais resta de marbre face à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, imbécile ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix encore un peu rauque.

Les yeux plissés de l'homme la dévisagèrent. La colère qui jaillit au fond de ses iris lui fit prendre conscience pour la première fois de la véritable ressemblance avec celui responsable de la destruction de New York. L'animosité dans son regard était suffisante pour raser une ville entière. « Surveille ton langage, mortelle. » Siffla-t-il.

N'importe quelle personne sensée se serait enfuie à plus d'un kilomètre et demi, face à ce regard, mais Darcy Lewis choisit cet instant pour prouver une fois de plus la profondeur de sa stupidité, étant davantage irritée qu'effrayée. « Tiens donc, il semblerait que tu aies finalement compris comment utiliser la tienne. » Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il la considéra un bref moment, ce qui déclencha un léger fourmillement au creux de son estomac. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait quel moyen lent et douloureux il choisirait pour en finir avec elle. Pour une quelconque raison, elle ne ressentit aucune once de peur, uniquement de l'anxiété. Darcy n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver une telle reconnaissance envers le sortilège, au moins il était incapable de s'en prendre à elle.

« Es-tu, » Commença-t-il doucement, sa voix lisse comme du velours. « Toujours aussi insupportable ? »

La jeune femme sourit. « J'essaye. » Elle eut soudain l'étrange impression que son cerveau se changeait en purée due au manque de sommeil - ou alors, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Loki lui adresse la parole. Dés lors, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se souvenir de la question à l'origine. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ? » Réitéra-t-elle, en le voyant se replonger une nouvelle fois dans sa lecture.

« Hé ho ? » L'appela-t-elle en lui pinçant le bras. Allait savoir pourquoi, elle éprouvait le besoin de le toucher, c'était comme irriter un animal sauvage, ça ne se finissait jamais très bien. Elle ressentait une sorte de plaisir sadique à le tirailler comme elle l'aurait fait avec un frère.

Il bougea si rapidement que c'est à peine si elle eut le temps de l'apercevoir, la seconde suivante la main du dieu se referma autour de son poignet, le bras de la jeune femme toujours tendu et rabattu à leurs pieds. Les doigts de Loki étaient douloureusement plantés dans son poignet, mais elle essaya de garder contenance. Il avait l'air furieux, ses pupilles étaient étrécies en deux fentes et ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne étroite. Darcy chercha à dégager son bras, mais sa tentative fut un échec.

« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher à nouveau. » Grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme pouffa, son rire se faisant plus confiant que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. « Tu me fais penser à ces gamins capricieux. » Se moqua-t-elle. Sa main libre tâta sa poche avant de se souvenir qu'elle portait son pyjama et qu'elle avait laissé son taser charger dans sa chambre.

Les doigts du dieu se resserrèrent davantage autour du bras de la jeune femme, comme s'il cherchait à le lui brisait. L'esprit de Darcy se mit automatiquement en mode auto-défense comme on le lui avait appris au SHIELD, dommage qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de la leçon : 'comment venir à bout d'un être immortel'.

« Je suis un Dieu. » Siffla l'homme en rapprochant son visage du sien. Darcy discerna un soupçon de désespoir à travers sa voix, autrefois douce et soyeuse. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine due à l'adrénaline.

En réponse à son regard mauvais, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus froid. « Ne te méprends pas. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Tu es un monstre. » _Arrête de parler_ ! Lui intima une petite voix au fond d'elle, mais comme à son habitude sa bouche n'écouta guère.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, la balafre sur son œil s'étira en même temps. « Tu n'as pas idée. » Répondit-il en la relâchant. La marque de ses doigts s'était inscrite dans la peau de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, l'expression sur son visage changea aussitôt. Darcy se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver, car cette dernière disparue la seconde suivante, bien qu'il demeurât préoccupé.

La main de la jeune femme fendit l'air pour s'abattre sur la joue du dieu. La force du geste propulsa la tête de Loki sur le côté - celui-ci semblait stupéfait. Darcy ressentit un léger picotement dans la main et une sorte un fourmillement sur la joue – sûrement dû à la douleur qu'avait éprouvé Loki. Stupide lien magique. Et stupide Asgardien chez qui sa stupide gifle n'avait probablement eut aucun effet.

Loki la considéra un instant encore sous le choc, il ne semblait pas comprendre la portée de son geste. « Pauvre con. » S'écria-t-elle, consciente qu'elle aurait pu trouver meilleure insulte. « Je me contrefous que tu aies des problèmes avec ton père ou je ne sais quoi, tu te prends pour qui ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche près à riposter, même si Darcy savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire ; 'Je suis Loki, d'Asgard' et elle n'était pas sûre de supporter l'entendre dire. « Ne recommence pas ! » L'averti-t-elle. « Je m'en tape que tu sois immortel ! Cela ne te donne absolument pas le droit de traiter le reste du monde comme si nous étions inférieurs à toi, alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. » Sa respiration était lourde et saccadée, mais sur le moment, elle ne s'en soucia pas. « C'est à cause de toi si on est tous coincés ici. On te rend service en te laissant habiter ici ! Donc le moins que tu puisses faire est de commencer par arrêter de jouer à l'enfant gâté ! » Elle était tellement en rogne qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'en moquait pas mal d'avoir gâché sa vie, tiens ! Qu'elle soit assignée à résidence ? Pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il ?

« Je ne voulais pas te serrer si fort. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oh et bien dans ce cas-là, tout est OK ! » S'époumona-t-elle, sarcastique. La brune était consciente qu'elle réagissait de manière hystérique, mais au point ou elle en était, elle pouvait rejeter la faute sur le manque de sommeil. « Et ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as bien dû ressentir ta force puisque tu t'es probablement infligé les mêmes marques que moi ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui avant qu'il ne tente de s'éloigner et releva sa manche. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa peau. De fines cicatrices blanches marquaient sa chair et étaient recouvertes par des milliers de petites zébrures. D'eux d'entre elles paraissaient plus profonde que les autres, pourpres et toutes plissées. Ses ecchymoses avaient des contusions, si bien que ses empruntes digitales étaient dissimulées sous les marques. Tout cessa avant que ses mains ne soient touchées.

« C-c-comment c'est possible ? » Balbutia-t-elle à court de mot. Elle retourna avec précaution le bras du dieu de peur de le casser afin d'étudier l'autre côté. Loki le dégagea furieusement de l'emprise de la brune et le recouvra de sa manche.

« Je pense que tu sais comment. » Murmura-t-il durement.

« Mais les marques ont disparu. » Déclara Darcy, en secouant la tête avec incompréhension. « Ton visage et maintenant tes bras... »

« Je suis parvenu à accélérer le processus de guérison sur certaines zones. » Cassa Loki.

« Avec l'aide de la magie ? » Demanda la jeune femme. L'homme garda le silence ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses suppositions. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il use bien de magie, Fury lui infligerait probablement davantage de blessures.

Darcy avait bien compris que les Asgardiens arrivaient à guérir plus rapidement que quiconque, dans ce cas, peut-être, fallait-il leur infliger encore plus de souffrance. À moins que, pensa-t-elle, la souffrance supplémentaire n'accélère encore plus la guérison. Sérieusement, combien de mortels auraient pu survivre à de telles blessures ?

« Te faisait-il subir ça tous les jours ? » Demanda-t-elle, incapable de contenir la stupeur dans sa voix.

Les yeux de Loki miroitèrent dangereusement en direction de la brune avant de se lever du canapé pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle l'imita. « Cela ne te concerne en rien. » Claqua-t-il, ce qui rappela à Darcy la raison pour laquelle elle était en colère en premier lieu.

« Et c'est reparti, tu refais l'imbécile. » Répliqua-t-elle, incapable de faire preuve de détachement.

« Tu es sans aucun doute la mortelle la plus insupportable dont j'ai eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance. » Soupira-t-il.

« Pas faux. Donc maintenant, je suppose que tu as de nouveau une excuse valable pour détruire une fois de plus le monde. » Déclara-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Elle réalisa à ce moment que son pyjama Cookie Monster n'était sûrement pas la meilleure manière d'intimider un dieu immortel ; voilà sans doute qui expliquait la présence du micro-rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

« Serait-ce un sourire que j'aperçois, Cerveau Givré ? » Questionna Darcy, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. La brune fut tentée de le pincer une fois de plus, mais se souvint des ecchymoses sur sa peau. Même une petite pique venant d'elle pouvait devenir la pire des tortures pour lui. « D'accord, mais c'était un sourire, j'ai raison ? » Insista-t-elle.

Il grinça des dents. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? Là-haut ? Très loin d'ici ? »

« Et toi ? » Objecta-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en croisant les bras. « Pas étonnant qu'on ait du mal à te réveiller le matin, si tu ne prends même pas la peine de dormir. »

Loki toujours debout, secoua la tête. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi. »

Darcy sourit. « Parce que tu trouves ma compagnie stimulante ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Certainement pas. »

« Fait gaffe, » averti la brune. « Ou je risque de cracher dans ton dîner. »

Il lui lança un regard exacerbé. « Du calme, c'était une blague. » Déclara-t-elle. « Vous n'avez donc aucun humour à Asgard ? »

« Curieusement, il n'en dispose pas dans les donjons. » Répondit sèchement le dieu.

Darcy se redressa sur le fauteuil et l'observa un moment. « Loki sourit et fait une blague le même jour ? Qu'est-ce que Jane a mis dans ta nourriture ? »

Il la dévisagea une fois de plus d'un air absent, comme s'il attendait une explication pour son repas. « Encore une fois, c'était juste une plaisanterie. » Déclara-t-elle, essayant de masquer son propre amusement.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les mortels. » Dit-il en se grattant la nuque d'une manière si humaine que Darcy ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Peut-être était-elle en train de dormir et tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un simple rêve.

« De toute façon, tu n'arriverais pas à comprendre tout ce qui ne s'agenouille pas devant toi. » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Tout le monde fini par s'agenouiller, » s'exclama très sérieusement le dieu. « Il suffit juste d'un peu de persuasion. » Sa voix sonna creuse. La brune se sentit bizarre, comme si cette phrase n'aurait pas dû être conçues pour ses oreilles. Cela sonnait tellement intime et privé.

« D'a-ac-cord. » Répondit-elle. « Un moyen de persuasion comme un sceptre d'un mètre environ. » Même à ses propres oreilles la réponse semblait désinvolte et ennuyeuse.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Acquiesça Loki qui commença à s'éloigner.

« Hey ! » L'appela-t-elle. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Au moment où elle se leva, il avait disparu dans les escaliers.

Darcy resta immobile un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Venait-elle réellement d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Loki ? Rien que cette pensée la fit frissonner. Elle avait ressenti de la pitié à son égard. De la pitié à l'égard d'un... monstre. La brune essaya de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, toutes les choses horribles dont il s'était rendu coupable jaillirent de nouveau dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'une rage ardente s'empare d'elle. La sensation ne la quitta point quand elle partit se coucher. Au moins, la haine qu'elle conservait envers Loki semblait logique et était le contraire opposé de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer en sa compagnie.

* * *

 **Laissez vos reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Distance From Me

**Chapitre 6 : Distance From Me (De la distance entre toi et moi)**

 **.**

Puisque la patience n'était pas le point fort de Jane le matin, c'était à Darcy qu'on avait confié la basse besogne d'aller réveiller Loki. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux entendues sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là d'une corvée nécessaire dés leur premier jour passé avec Loki - il avait mis plus d'une heure pour s'extirper de son lit. Tout ce temps perdu alors qu'ils auraient dû être au boulot depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Darcy se tenait devant la porte de l'homme, hésitante, le poing levé à quelques centimètres du battant, avant de finalement se décider à toquer plusieurs fois. « Lève tes fesses Asgardienne et sors de ce lit ! » Cria-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait revenir au moins trois fois pour que ses efforts soient fructueux. C'était un comble quand on savait qu'elle non plus n'était pas du matin.

La brune se doucha et s'habilla en se remémorant le temps où elle pouvait se lever tôt et aller faire un jogging avant d'aller au boulot. Ils avaient bien une salle de sport à leur disposition, mais la sensation était différente, si bien qu'elle ne l'utilisât pas autant qu'elle l'eut pensé au premier abord. Le temps semblait s'être refroidis aujourd'hui, on était la première semaine d'octobre et c'était comme si les saisons avaient fusionné de façon à s'adapter parfaitement à l'environnement, du moins en théorie.

Et c'était justement l'occasion rêvée de déloger ses bottes du placard. L'automne restait incontestablement sa saison préférée ; elle adorait les pulls et les grosses écharpes, le chocolat chaud et les feuilles qui craquent sous les pieds. Mais sachant qu'ils se trouvaient au Nouveau-Mexique, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle espérait à ce niveau. Sa famille vivait dans le Connecticut donc elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de profiter de l'automne par le passé.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois à la porte du dieu, la jeune femme tellement concentrée par le cliquetis de ses bottes sur le plancher, ne remarqua Loki qu'au dernier moment. C'est ainsi que l'un rentra dans l'autre sur le palier de la porte. Darcy trébucha en arrière, mais fut rattrapée à temps par Loki qui lui agrippa les épaules. Ce dernier la relâcha si vite qui lui fallut au moins une minute pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Darcy pouvait encore sentir l'emprise qu'avait eut ses mains à travers son pull. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de la force de son geste, mais plutôt de la chaleur qui s'était dégagée de lui. Étrange quand on savait que son pull était du genre très épais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de constater à quel point il avait l'air furieux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait exprès de lui foncer dessus.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, réalisant que c'était là la même question que la nuit dernière... Enfin, plutôt le matin... Bref, peu importait.

« Regarde où tu vas. » Lança-t-il hargneusement en la dépassant de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre eux, comme si la toucher lui aurait été fatale. Darcy soupira et s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour Loki, cette attitude était un reflet à sa bonne humeur quotidienne.

.

Pendant que tous les trois s'installaient tranquillement dans la SUV, Darcy remarqua que le regard de Loki était pour une fois dépourvu de colère. C'était étrange à dire, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait l'air troublé. Darcy se glissa sur le siège arrière à côté du dieu. Jane lui lança une œillade à travers le rétroviseur, mais ne dit rien. La brune décida de tout lui expliquer plus tard.

« Tiens. » Darcy tendit un thermos rempli de café à son voisin. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Jane plisser légèrement les paupières, mais se contenta de l'ignorer. Loki fixa longuement le thermos. La jeune femme résista à l'envie presque maladive de lever les yeux au ciel et le lui tendit une fois de plus. « Prends-le. »

Il lui prit des mains et l'observa comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Son expression se fit méfiante. Elle soupira. « C'est juste du café. »

Le regard du dieu se reposa sur le thermos, cette fois légèrement hésitant. Darcy ravala un long soupir exaspéré. En quoi était-ce compliqué de boire du café ? « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Bois-le. »

Elle but elle-même quelques gorgées dans son propre thermos et l'observa porter le sien à ses lèvres avant de boire à son tour une gorgée. Évidemment, il grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Loki resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reporta son regard sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce qu'il prenne la peine de lui répondre, mais il le fit tout de même. « C'est un peu sucré. »

Darcy aurait juré devant Dieu que la stupéfaction qui s'était peinte sur les traits de Jane était telle qu'elle lui avait fait perdre pendant quelques secondes le contrôle de la voiture.

Faute de mieux, et surtout après avoir évité un presque-accident, Darcy esquiva tout contact visuel avec la scientifique et commença à culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Loki. Elle avait mis dans son thermos la même quantité de sucre que ce qu'elle mettait habituellement dans son café, c'est-à-dire trois morceaux, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours un peu de mal le matin. Sa lucidité reprit le dessus alors qu'elle se flagella mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, c'était lui hurler « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ?! ». Employer la manière douce pour arrivait à ses fins ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa spécialité, c'était plutôt de balancer des injures à tout-va et voir comment les choses évoluent, mais dans leur position cette méthode ne mènerait nulle part. Leur conversation de la nuit dernière l'avait amené à changer de tactique. Être sympa. Et pas question d'en attribuer tout le mérite à Jane.

« Sûrement, » répondit Darcy. « Mais bois-le, ça te tiendra éveillé. »

Ses narines frémirent doucement, mais il n'ajouta rien. Elle s'imaginait d'ici les insultes qui devaient défiler en ce moment même dans sa tête, mais qu'il avait décidé de garder pour lui. Un truc du genre, « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides stimulants de simple mortel, misérable vermine*, je suis un Dieu, moi ! #rire diabolique. »

.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Siffla Jane au moment où ils pénétraient dans la base, Loki devant elles.

« Figure-toi que je m'apprête à suivre tes conseils. » Répondit Darcy, aussi évasive que possible.

« Hein ? » Lâcha Jane. « Des conseils en le forçant à boire du café ? »

« J'essaye juste d'être aimable. » Déclara la brune.

« Tu n'es jamais aimable. » Remarqua Jane, ce qui fit automatiquement sourciller Darcy. « D'accord, tu n'es jamais aimable avec lui. » Se reprit-elle. « Tu lui as probablement fait peur. »

« Tu plaisantes là ? » Contesta la jeune femme.

« D'accord, peut-être que le mot 'peur' n'est pas vraiment approprié pour le contexte... »

« Tu crois ça ? » Répliqua Darcy.

« Donc si je résume bien, tu vas vouloir le gifler pour ensuite lui offrir un café ? » Récapitula Jane. Darcy se tortilla mal à l'aise, elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Jane à propos de la nuit dernière. Quelque chose au fond d'elle souhaitait garder ça secret.

« Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas obligée de faire comme si sa présence ici t'intéressais tout d'un coup. » Déclara Darcy qui éprouva le besoin de changer de sujet.

« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! » S'exclama son amie. « C'est avant tout le but de mes travaux pour atteindre Asgard ! »

« Voilà pourquoi j'en fais ma priorité. Contrairement à toi, j'ai du mal à croire au désir soudain qu'il éprouve à nous aider ! »

« Tu penses sérieusement que je suis stupide ? » Lança Jane, offensée.

« Tu sais très bien que non, stupide n'est définitivement pas un qualificatif pour te décrire. » Rétorqua Darcy.

« Écoute, tu penses peut-être être la seule qui rêve de lui faire ravaler ce sourire suffisant de son visage ? Tu penses être la seule qui repense à New York à chaque fois que tu le regardes ? La seule qui se souvient de ce qu'il a fait subir à Erik ? » Sa voix augmentait en intensité au fur et à mesure.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas d'en savoir plus ? »

« Mais parce que ! Je ne me soucie pas de savoir le pourquoi du comment tant que je n'ai pas parlé avec Thor. Et surtout parce que nous autres ne sommes pas assez stupide pour penser qu'on peut l'interroger là-dessus ! »

« Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui suis stupide ? » S'exclama Darcy avec colère.

« Pour l'instant, oui ! » Le visage de la scientifique était devenu entièrement rouge. Les regards curieux des gardes chargés d'eux leur firent baisser le ton.

« Merci, Jane, » répondit Darcy avec sarcasme. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà entendu ça auparavant. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens. » Cassa Jane. « Tu sais qui est la seule personne qui a jusqu'ici réussi à le faire parler ? Natasha Romanoff. Et même elle a failli échouer. Tu penses qu'il te suffit de discuter un peu avec lui pour qu'il te dévoile tous ses plans diaboliques ? »

« Je peux toujours essayer. » Répliqua froidement la brune. « Ce serait déjà mieux que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna furieusement, dépassant Loki par la même occasion qui la dévisagea avec une drôle d'expression : un mélange entre l'amusement et la confusion. Elle avait l'horrible sentiment qu'il avait entendu leur conversation.

.

Ce matin, leur façon de travailler avait été très bizarre. Jane avait semblé plutôt contrariée après leur petite dispute. En effet, jusqu'ici, son boulot avait été dangereusement bâclé. La scientifique avait répandu tour plein de produits chimiques ce qui avait obligé Darcy à tout nettoyer, comme d'habitude. Si elle ne l'a connaissait pas mieux, Darcy aurait pu penser qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais Jane ne risquerait jamais de gâcher délibérément son travail pour prouver qu'elle avait raison sur un point.

Loki avait passé son temps à les observer tour à tour avec la même expression sur le visage. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir les gens se disputer autour de lui. La brune était fâchée contre lui, après tout, c'était lui la cause de leur dispute. Néanmoins, elle s'était montrée plus amicale envers lui qu'envers Jane, qui avait fait la même chose de son côté.

Inutile de préciser que Loki s'était senti un tantinet confus.

.

Grâce à Loki, la semaine qui suivit permis à Jane de progresser deux fois plus vite dans ses travaux que ces deux dernières années passées sans Thor. À un moment, le dieu était resté perplexe face à une des équations et avait fait cette chose bizarre avec ses doigts, comme s'il avait essayé de faire léviter l'eau hors du robinet. De plus, elle avait même cru apercevoir des sortes d'étincelles de couleurs briller.

Jane, au téléphone avec un scientifique Coréen était en train de venter les progrès des machins-thermonucléaire - elle pensait pouvoir l'aider avec son accélérateur d'atome machin-chose. C'est dans ces moments que Darcy détestait vraiment son job. Ce serait bien si parfois, elle arrivait à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de manière hésitante. Jane en aurait sans doute encore pour longtemps et Loki était occupé. La brune s'installa devant l'ordinateur et partit se connecter sur le serveur de la messagerie du SHIELD. Ce qui était bien avec le SHIELD, c'était que dés que vous aviez fini votre travail, ils se fichaient pas mal de savoir ce que vous trafiquiez en dehors. En général, des personnes étaient là pour surveiller les historiques de navigations, mais certains avait dû en avoir marre de tomber constamment sur des films pornos.

Une chance pour elle, le petit bonhomme à côté du prénom d'Adam était vert. Darcy réfléchit un bref instant sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui écrire vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'épisode de la cantine.

 _Hey_. Envoya-t-elle sans grande conviction, avec l'espoir qu'il trouve quelque chose de mieux à dire.

Sa réponse vint deux minutes plus tard. _Salut_. Évidemment, elle avait oublié à quel point il n'était pas très doué en communication. Heureusement que son corps avait de quoi rattraper tout ça. Pour une drôle de raison, le regard de la brune erra sur le seul homme présent dans la pièce.

 _Comment tu vas ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _Ça va._ Une minute s'écoula. _Et toi ?_

Darcy pencha la tête sur le côté ça allait demander plus d'efforts que prévue.

 _Ouais. Écoute, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été si occupée ces derniers temps. Je crois que Fury m'a dans le collimateur._

 _C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été très occupé de mon côté aussi, sinon je t'aurais appelé plus tôt._

La jeune femme fut tout à coup intéressée.

 _Occupé ? À quoi ?_

 _Il y a eu de nombreuses attaques du Mandarin. On a fait de notre mieux pour étouffer l'affaire, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra continuer comme ça. Ça devient presque ridicule._

Darcy se souvint vaguement l'attaque terroriste survenue l'année précédente par un type nommé le Mandarin. Environ dix personnes avaient trouvé la mort ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant des nouvelles tentatives.

 _Personne n'a essayé de l'arrêter ?_

 _Ils ont mis Ward sur le coup._

La brune tiqua. Grant Ward était un des agents secrets le moins secret du SHIELD. Il travaillait normalement dans le même département qu'Adam, sauf que sa base était située à New York. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'en restait pas moins un bon agent. Elle avait fait sa connaissance lors de la fête de Noël organisée l'année dernière. Il s'était mis à flirter avec tout ce qui bougeait et elle avait dû faire preuve d'un self-contrôle de tous les diables pour ne pas le taser - même après ses avances à n'en plus finir et les cinquante fois où elle lui avait affirmé ne pas être intéressée.

 _Ward ? C'est Romanoff qui leur faut._

 _Ouais, mais elle est toujours sous couverture en Russie._ Après l'affaire Avengers, il a été décidé qu'il serait préférable de la cacher quelque temps aux yeux du public. Bien qu'il ne soit apparu qu'un nombre infime de séquence où elle avait montré sa contribution. Mais mieux valait laisser s'apaiser le battage médiatique et lui donnait le temps de faire profil bas.

 _Ça craint_. Répondit Darcy.

 _Ouais. Sinon comment se passent tes journées avec ... Tu sais qui._ La jeune femme sourit. C'était mignon de savoir qu'il n'arrivait même pas à taper le prénom de Loki.

 _J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais sitcom des années 80._

 _T'insinues qu'il y avait de bons sitcoms dans les années 80 ?_

 _Je te préviendrais si j'en trouve._

 _Toujours en résidence surveillée ?_

 _Oui, malheureusement._

 _Oh. J'allais te proposer de sortir faire quelque chose avec moi vendredi._

Les yeux de Darcy sortirent de leurs n'avait jamais été aussi direct.

 _Tu veux passer ?_

 _Quoi, chez vous ?_

 _Ouais. On pourrait se mater des films ou faire d'autres trucs._

 _Il sera là ?_

 _Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est inoffensif. Le plus souvent, il s'enferme dans sa chambre._

La jeune femme due attendre quelques minutes avant de recevoir une réponse de sa part.

 _D'accord. Quelle heure ?_

 _Dix-neuf heures ?_

 _Parfais. Je dois y aller, quelque chose à propos de Banner qui nous refait son Hulk._

 _D'accord, à plus._

Darcy afficha un petit sourire devant l'écran. C'était cool de pouvoir penser à autre chose qui n'impliquait pas constamment Loki et Jane, pour une fois. De plus, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité dû au fait de ne pas lui avoir parlé tout ce temps. C'était bizarre de se dire que fut un temps, elle avait été folle de lui ... Et que maintenant, c'était à peine si elle se souvenait pourquoi.

« Bien, » une voix retentit derrière eux. « Approchez-vous. »

 _Merde_ , pensa Darcy en se retournant. Recevoir la visite de Fury ne présageait jamais rien de bon, la preuve, la dernière fois, on lui avait confié un dieu Nordique, maniaque et déséquilibré qui passe son temps à jouer les ados récalcitrants.

Fury entra dans la pièce, deux gardes armés sur ses talons. Il croisa les bras l'air de rien derrière son dos, ce qui n'empêcha pas Darcy d'identifier son expression : il était en colère.

Curieux, Loki daigna lever la tête de ses équations. À la vue de Fury, son sourire se fit suffisant et moqueur. La jeune femme se retint de sourire à son tour, elle n'approuvait pas spécialement l'attitude de Loki, mais il fallait admettre que c'était hilarant de scruter les moindres réactions du directeur face au dieu. Vous savez, quand les dites réactions n'impliquaient pas qu'elle doive désormais vivre avec un meurtrier. Jane bégaya un rapide 'je dois vous laissez' au scientifique avant de raccrocher.

« Asseyez-vous. » Grogna l'homme au bandeau en désignant la longue table en métal au milieu de la pièce. Table où était éparpillée une montagne de papiers exposant les travaux scientifiques que Jane avait empêché Darcy de ranger. La jeune femme prit immédiatement le siège le plus proche de la scientifique, Jane fit la même chose alors qu'elle était déjà assise. Pendant ce temps, Loki entreprit une démarche des plus lente, refusant de donner satisfaction au directeur.

« Vous aussi. » Cracha ce dernier en direction du dieu. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de prendre place entre elle et Jane. La jeune femme remarqua une petite étincelle s'allumer au fond de ses pupilles et réalisa pourquoi on l'avait surnommé Dieu de la Malice. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un gosse qui venait de mettre du poil à gratter dans le lit de sa mère, alors que le reste de son visage affiché une expression ennuyée.

Fury commença à faire les cent pas en face d'eux sans rien laisser transparaître qui pourrait devenir dramatique.

« Y'a-t-il un but à votre visite ou bien vous allez juste continuer à vous pavaner devant nous ? » Questionna la brune après quelques minutes de silence. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse par rapport à la nuit dernière, cela expliquerait sans doute la raison de sa visite. Alors qu'elle crut apercevoir un sourire jouer au coin des lèvres de Loki, Darcy décida de concentrer toute son attention sur l'homme au bandeau.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et verrouilla son œil valide sur elle - bien que flippante, son expression ne changeait pas de d'habitude. « Voulez-vous reformuler ? » Gronda-t-il. « Je peux- »

« Ouais, ouais, vous pouvez me virer, je connais la chanson. » Siffla-t-elle. Les gardes affichèrent un regard confondu alors que celui de Jane comprenait une pointe d'avertissement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Fury. »

« Vous tenez vraiment à- »

« Stop. » Coupa brusquement la brune qui se leva et claqua brutalement ses mains sur le bureau. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point la colère avait rapidement pris possession d'elle. « Nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous ne pouvez pas me virer, parce que si vous le faites, devinez un peu qui serra obliger de me suivre. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre dieu Nordique, dans ce cas, vous ne devez pas me perdre aussi. » Ses paroles étaient vraies et elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Allait savoir pourquoi, mais Fury l'irritait tout particulièrement aujourd'hui. Elle supposa que c'était dût au fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter sa connerie.

L'homme au bandeau soutint son regard quelques instants. « Asseyez-vous. » Dit-il d'un ton sévère. Darcy hésita à lui obéir avant de finalement s'exécuter. Mieux ne valait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, le fait qu'il ne puisse la virer ne signifier pas qu'il ne pouvais pas faire de sa vie un enfer.

« Vous, » lança-t-il sèchement à l'attention de Loki. « On avait un accord. »

Le dieu arqua un sourcil parfait. « Pour autant que je sache, » sa voix s'était faite terriblement lente. Darcy ressentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point le timbre de sa voix était magnifique. C'était comme un mélange de saveur entre son accent et le ton qu'il employait - du moins, quand il ne l'employait pas pour menacer des gens. Ses promesses de mort avaient tendance à balayer bien vite tout le reste. « Je n'ai en aucune manière rompu les termes de celui-ci. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » Questionna Fury. Peut-être, pensa Darcy, que la voix de Loki paraissait plus agréable quand elle était comparée aux grognements de Fury. On aurait dit qu'il reprenait incoerciblement la voix de Maugrey Fol'Oeil. « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Jane se tourna d'emblée vers Loki. « Que c'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Elle n'est pas au courant ? » S'écria Fury avec un sourire. « Ces deux-là, ici présent, ont eu une petite conversation pour le moins intéressante aux alentours de minuit. »

Jane toisa Darcy, une expression de haute traîtrise peint sur le visage. La scientifique ne se sentait pas ennuyée par le fait même qu'ils aient eu une conversation, mais plutôt parce qu'elle se serait attendue à ce que Darcy lui en parle. De son côté, la brune décida qu'il valait mieux soutenir son regard, après tout, pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable à ce sujet puisqu'elle avait prévu de tout lui raconter, même si l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Fury avait été salaud sur ce coup-là.

Puis, tout à coup, Jane fit quelque chose qui surpris tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers Fury et arbora une expression des plus furieuse. « Et comment êtes-vous au courant de cela, Directeur ? »

« Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Foster ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce que j'insinue, » aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Jane avait vraiment l'air hors de ses gonds, tellement que Darcy n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi. C'était vraiment effrayant, elle était ce genre de personne qui reste calme et formel même en colère. « C'est que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous ne viviez pas avec nous. Et puisque vous ne vivez pas avec nous, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez savoir ce genre de chose sauf si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous avez placé du matériel d'enregistrement dans notre maison. Ce que, Directeur, vous avez toujours nié fermement. »

L'expression sur le visage de Fury ne changea pas d'un pouce. « Et alors ? Oui, nous avons placé du matériel d'enregistrement. Vous ne pensiez pas qu'on allait réellement placer cet _homme_ quelque part sans connaître ses moindres faits et gestes ? »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance à ce point ? » Demanda innocemment Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, sérieusement ? » Répliqua Darcy. « On discutait et alors ? Vous êtes celui à qui on doit cette résidence ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le fait qu'on ait une discussion ensemble serait l'une de vos préoccupations. »

« Ma préoccupation, Mlle Lewis, » sa voix s'éleva tandis qu'il se pencha au-dessus du bureau. « C'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite. À savoir, ceci. »

Il se pencha davantage avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir et baissa la manche de son pull rouge révélant ainsi les multiples hématomes qui avaient commencé à jaunir sur son poignet. L'état de celui-ci avait empiré par rapport à hier soir.

« Loki, tu n'as pas fait ça... » Murmura doucement Jane. Elle avait l'air déçu. Tel qu'elle la connaissait, Darcy savait que Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer constamment les mères poules.

« C'était un accident. » S'exclamèrent la brune et le dieu en même temps. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le défendait en plus. Simplement, c'était différent quand c'était elle qui lui criait dessus et non les autres. Et puis Fury insinuait par là son incapacité à se défendre seule.

« C'était un accident. » Répéta calmement Loki. Il semblait profondément ennuyé avant de lui lancer un regard en biais. Impossible de dire si son ennui était dû aux ecchymoses ou au fait qu'ils aient répondu la même chose en même temps.

« Un accident ? » Répéta à son tour Fury, incrédule. « Quelle partie de 'si vous touchez un des cheveux de ces filles'- »

« _Filles_ ? » Coupa Darcy avec dégoût.

« Femmes, » corrigea l'homme. « N'avez-vous pas assimilé ? »

« Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire du mal à l'une d'entre elles, vous ne pensez pas qu'elles auraient subi plus que ces marques ? » Insista le dieu, comme s'il traitait d'une affaire avec un enfant agaçant. « Les marques sont là uniquement parce que je ne m'étais pas imaginé les mortels si fragiles. À présent que je connais l'étendue de vos faiblesses, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

L'œil de Fury ne cessa de le fusiller avec méfiance.

Loki haussa un sourcil. « Vous n'avez pas des choses plus importantes à faire ? »

« Ceci sera votre seul avertissement- »

« Ouais, ouais. » Soupira Darcy. « Je crois qu'on a compris. »

Il lui lança un regard polaire avant de quitter les lieux dans un tourbillon de cuir noir. Elle ne se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade qu'une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce.

Loki voulut se lever, mais Jane posa son bras sur le sien. L'homme tressaillit à son contact avant de lui offrir un regard haineux cent fois plus puissant que d'habitude.

« Attends, » l'interpella la scientifique. Loki se leva quand même, mais resta immobile. « Que c'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? »

L'homme soupira, agacé puis la bouscula pour retourner à ses équations. Le regard rempli de question de Jane se posa cette fois sur Darcy.

« Rien, on vient juste d'en parler. » Répondit la brune.

« Et pour ce qui est des marques ? »

« Il a juste saisi mon bras, c'est comme il l'a dit. »

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'un gars qui sursaute chaque fois qu'on le touche saisirait volontairement ton bras ? » La scientifique arqua un sourcil, septique.

« Non Jane, bien sûr que non. Je me suis faites ces marques toute seule. Sinon comment crois-tu qu'elles soient arrivées là ? » Cassa la brune, dont la colère autrefois dédiée à Fury se dirigea sur Jane.

Cette dernière refusa cependant d'entrer dans son jeu et de créer une nouvelle dispute. « Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

« On vient de te le dire. » Fulmina la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop têtue pour y croire. »

Elle prit d'assaut le plan de travail de la scientifique et commença à ranger tout ce qui traînait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda celle-ci.

« Mon boulot. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant. »

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'ai constaté que je n'avais reçu qu'une review lors du dernier chapitre alors que je vois sans cesse de nombreux visiteurs dans mes Stats. Je trouve cela légèrement exagéré et égoïste de la part des lecteurs quand je vois tout le boulot que je contribue pour que cette traduction soit à la hauteur. Je ne vous demande pas dix pages de commentaires, juste un petit 'j'aime bien' ou 'j'aime pas' en m'expliquant pourquoi bien sûr et je serais la plus heureuse du monde. Sinon, n** **e vous étonnez pas si je mets dix plombs à publier chaque chapitres.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Another Fight

**Wahou... Je doutais vraiment que mes menaces soient efficaces à ce point. 9 reviews pour le chapitre 6, un record !**

 **Bah vous voyez que vous en êtes capable ! Et puis, vous êtes toujours vivants à ce que je sache ! (du moins, je l'espère..)**

 **Un grand merci à Pomme; Psychadelia; Walkie; Visiteur 74362; Malouan; Themis 480; Claimi; Ungeist et Liliblack13 pour leur reviews et encouragement ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir !**

 **Et pour vous remercier, voici le chapitre 7 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un autre combat**

 **.**

« Tu as déjà fini le Seigneur des Anneaux ? » Demanda Darcy, surprise quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle avait mis un peu plus d'un mois à le finir alors que lui avait prit seulement quelques jours. Le dieu leva paresseusement les yeux de son nouveau livre, la Guilde des Magiciens. Darcy réprima un rire, le Seigneur des Anneaux était considéré comme un grand classique, aussi grand que la Guilde des Magiciens et songer que Loki puisse lire ce genre l'amusée beaucoup.

« Évidemment. » Répondit-il sèchement avant de tourner brièvement une page. Appuyée contre le cadran de la porte, Darcy eut du mal à détacher son regard du dieu. Il avait cette façon nonchalante de se tenir assis qui donnait l'impression que chaque fauteuil devenaient aussitôt un trône. Aucun doute qu'il se sentait comme chez lui, avec ses jambes étendues et la façon qu'il avait de s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de lui. Elle réalisa à ce moment combien il était grand, quelques centimètres de moins que Thor, mais aucune grande différence.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu me fixes comme ça ? » Interrogea-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa page, un petit sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.

Son ton tranchant contrastait fortement avec son attitude. Il s'était amélioré en une semaine, à présent, il s'appliquait à rendre chacune de ses actions déplaisantes.

« Oh, mais c'est parce que tu es tellllement irrésistible. » Se moqua-t-elle. Il l'ignora. « Sinon, pourquoi autant de lecture ? »

« Parce que même la littérature mortelle est plus attrayante que la société des mortels. » Répondit-il, simplement.

« Tu serais capable, des fois, de faire des phrases sans insulter quiconque ? » Demanda Darcy.

« Bien sûr, » rétorqua le dieu, les yeux toujours rivés sur le livre, son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres. « Mais où serait le plaisir sinon ? »

« Tu sais, » commença Darcy en s'avançant vers le sofa. « Les gens normaux ont souvent des hobbies. Comme le golf. Tu devrais faire du golf. »

Loki tourna une autre page en affichant un désintérêt total. Darcy réprima un petit sourire. C'était tout lui ça, faire semblant d'être ennuyé par leur conversation, mais éprouvant le besoin de l'alimenter.

Puis, elle réalisa qu'il s'était écoulé vingt-quatre heures depuis leur toute première vraie conversation et pourtant, ils discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Pas comme deux amis, mais il y avait une nette amélioration depuis.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ce monde ne me considère pas comme normal ? » Dit-il.

Darcy ouvrit la bouche dans le but de paraître faussement incrédule. « Tu veux dire qu'il existe des mondes réservés aux psychopathes avec des problèmes paternels ? »

Elle espérait secrètement le voir se mettre en colère, car il fallait l'avouer, cela avait plus de sens de discuter avec un Loki en colère. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui répondre sèchement : « Oui, je crois qu'on l'appelle l'Amérique. »

Darcy pouffa. « Fait attention, la maison est sur écoute. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Et tu es un peu sous la protection du gouvernement américain. »

« Sur écoute ? » Demanda-t-il, confus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement comme lorsqu'il bloque sur un problème complexe de maths.

« Tu sais, les caméras et tout. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Ah. » Répondit-il en levant cette fois-ci les yeux de son bouquin. Il parcourut la pièce du regard jusqu'à tomber sur une petite caméra accrochée dans un angle. Il la fixa longuement avant de déclarer. « Oui, moi, Loki d'Asgard, chef de l'armée responsable de la destruction de New York n'aime pas l'Amérique. »

Darcy afficha un sourire imperceptible. Elle avait envie de rire, le sarcasme était après tout sa forme d'humour préféré, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de prononcer « l'armée responsable de la destruction de New York » lui déplût. « Bien sûr. » Lâcha-t-elle, éprouvant la nécessité de défendre son pays. « Parce que tout aurait été beaucoup mieux sous ton règne. »

« Bien évidemment. » Répliqua-t-il, sans ambages.

« Ah d'accord, et sinon je vais devoir m'agenouiller maintenant ou attendre que tu invoques tes Chitauri ? » Si elle ne l'avait pas observé avec soin, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué la façon dont il avait tiqué à l'entente du mot 'Chitauri'. La brune supposa qu'il devait avoir honte d'avoir perdu avec des alliés de ce genre.

« Tout de suite suffira. » Lui dit-il. Darcy ne sut s'il plaisantait ou non jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Sérieusement, » lâcha-t-elle, consciente du fait que le SHIELD devait probablement les écouter en ce moment. « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais croire que nous tuer n'aurait pas été la première chose que tu aurais faite, si tu avais gagné. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous les mortels, surestimés un peu trop votre propre importance. »

« Ouais et bien excuse-nous si actuellement, c'est nous qui te protégeons de papa Odin. » S'exclama-t-elle. Il la dévisagea. La jeune femme soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle put, bien qu'intérieurement ses entrailles se tortillaient d'appréhension. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin cette fois. Et comme pour nous prouver une fois pour toutes que son instinct de survie est au plus bas, Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. « Et sans nous, tu serais encore à l'heure qu'il est son punching-ball personnel. »

Les narines du dieu frémirent tandis que la chair de poule recouvrait la peau de la brune. Darcy s'attendit presque à être changé en cafard ou en un autre insecte tout aussi répugnant, avant d'apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un serpent rampait doucement dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un python, deux fois plus gros que la normale avec des rayures rouges, jaunes et noires sur sa peau écailleuse. Au même instant, elle ressentit une horrible sensation submerger son crâne, comme si quelqu'un y avait enfonçait un clou.

Darcy grimaça et parvint à rire de la situation en même temps. Pas de doute qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de Loki, la douleur et le serpent. Le désarroi surgit dans les pupilles de l'homme, avant d'être chassé par une nouvelle vague d'animosité.

« Sérieusement ? » Lâcha-t-elle de façon dérisoire. « Je vis au Nouveau-Mexique, petit génie. Je n'ai pas peur des serpents. »

Il la contempla un instant avant que le serpent n'explose en un million d'énormes araignées noires et velues ; tellement grosse, qu'elle pouvait comptait d'ici chacun de leurs yeux. Où peut-être avait-elle simplement imaginait cette partie. Et _merde_. Comment avait-il su ? Une explosion de douleur retentit dans son crâne comme s'il était en train de se fendre en deux.

Darcy déglutis et s'efforça à se concentrer sur Loki. Les sourcils haussés, la jeune femme chercha à se donner un air plus détendu, seulement, difficile de paraître intimidante quand vous ne faites qu'un mètre soixante-cinq et que votre adversaire est un Dieu d'un mètre quatre-vingts.

« Des araignées ? » Lança-t-elle sur le même ton. Cependant, certaines notes dans sa voix s'avérèrent plus aiguës que d'autres. Loki s'avança lentement vers elle. La jeune femme resta stoïque, les yeux rivés à la fois sur lui et sur les araignées. Malgré sa peur irraisonnée pour ces grosses bêtes, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il restait tout de même le plus dangereux des deux.

« En fait, je pense que oui. » Menaça-t-il, ses mots remplis d'hostilités et d'une profonde aversion. L'effet fut immédiat, la jeune femme se raidit. À présent, il se tenait face à elle, tellement proche qu'elle arrivait à sentir l'odeur de cuir et de savon qui émanaient de ses vêtements. L'air sembla se figer autour d'elle, consciente que tout cela était lié à son imagination.

Puis, l'inquiétude fit place à la colère.

Elle lui aurait bien balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure, mais la vue des araignées qui se rapprochait à une vitesse folle lui fit ravaler sa langue - de plus, sa douleur lancinante à la tête ne faisait qu'empirer davantage.

« Vous les mortels, » susurra-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Vous vous croyez tellement compliqué, tellement important. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous vous méprenez. Vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'une combinaison du hasard. Ce que vous pensez vous rendre unique, ne fait que vous rendre répétitif. Vos craintes, vos amours, votre haine vous perdrons et vous finirez par mourir. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai déjà vu ça se produire des milliers de fois. L'humanité à plus de deux mille ans et tout ce temps, vous n'avez abouti à rien. »

Une première araignée rencontra son pied et commença à escalader sa jambe. Loki la dominait, son visage tordu dans un sourire impitoyable.

« Tu te trompes. » Déclara-t-elle sans équivoque, la voix étonnement stable.

Le dieu expira profondément amusé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sur sa lancée, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'une autre personne pourrait dire la même chose pour toi ? » Protesta la brune qui laissa exprimer son ressenti à travers ses mots. « Tu n'es pas si différent de nous. Regarde-toi. Tu as été adopté. Ouais, les humains aussi vivent ce genre de chose. Il nous arrive aussi d'avoir des problèmes avec notre père. Chacun les vit à sa manière. La seule différence, c'est que nous sommes capables de surmonter ces difficultés sans que tout ne dégénère en guerre mondiale. »

« Tu n'as pas- »

« Idée ? » Cracha furieusement Darcy. « Tout le monde à des problèmes, espèce de petit con. Ok, j'ai compris. Tu viens d'Asgard. Vos vies sont plus longues, donc plus de problèmes, donc plus de conséquences importantes... peu importe. Tu penses que cela rend vos souffrances plus pénibles ? » À présent, une araignée grimpait le long de son bras. Tout son êtres lui hurlait de courir dans tous les sens et crier jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève cette horreur, mais la brune ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. « Les parents de Jane sont morts quand elle avait dix ans ! » S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Ma meilleure amie... » Elle s'interrompit et décida qu'il fallait mieux prendre un autre exemple. « Erik est devenu dépressif toute une année, après que tu aies bousillé son esprit ! Et tu penses que parce que tu viens d'Asgard, ta douleur est supérieure à la nôtre ? » « Tu es tellement égoïste. D'accord, tu as eu une vie merdique, dans ce cas, bienvenue au club. »

Le visage de Loki avait pâli. On aurait presque pensé qu'il était malade. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ses paroles ne furent qu'un sifflement menaçant. « Je suis né pour être roi, pathétique mortelle. »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu essayes de prendre le contrôle du monde, je crois que je connais la chanson. » À présent, c'était toute une colonie d'araignées qui grimpaient sur elle, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, se répéta-t-elle encore et encore. Darcy se concentra de toutes ses forces pour penser à autre chose. À sa grande surprise, les araignées disparurent subitement dans un voile de brouillard. Loki eut l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Comment as-tu fait cela ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je suppose que la pathétique mortelle à elle aussi quelques tours en réserve. » Répondit-elle sans heurt, se promettant d'y repenser plus tard. La jeune femme se rendit compte que sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était aussi le cas du dieu.

Il secoua la tête. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Peut-être, mais je reste humaine. Nous ne souhaitons pas être gouvernés et nous apprécions encore moins qu'on nous dicte quoi faire. » Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. « La liberté n'est qu'une illusion. » Révéla-t-il.

Elle renifla. « Ouais, certainement sous ton règne. »

« Aux détriments de tous. » Gronda-t-il, la voix dangereusement basse. Elle se souvint de ses paroles la nuit précédente. _Tout le monde fini par s'agenouiller_.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ça, c'était à Stuttgart. Inutile que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé ensuite. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Le dieu fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle sentait ses muscles se relâcher. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa proximité l'avait rendu nerveuse. Il plissa les yeux avec curiosité. « J'avais cru comprendre que le SHIELD avait bloqué les images. »

« Je les ai piraté. » Répliqua Darcy. « J'ai pu assister à toute la scène. »

« _Tu_ as piraté le SHIELD ? » Répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

« Ouais. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Dés qu'ils ont découvert que tu étais ici, ils nous ont envoyés avec Jane en Suisse, assister à une sorte de conférence. Bien sûr, une fois arrivée, personne n'a compris ce qu'on fichait là. On se doutait que quelque chose se tramait alors j'ai piraté leurs données. Ça n'a pas été si compliqué. »

Il avait l'air contrarié, les coins de sa bouche s'étaient légèrement contractés. « N'importe qui d'autre se serait enfui depuis le temps. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, bien que son ton ressemblait davantage à une menace.

« Ouais et bien, je ne risque sûrement pas de m'enfuir devant un ringard qui a été banni d'Asgard. » Lui répondit-elle. « Honnêtement, les araignées étaient plus effrayantes que toi. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiote- »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de poursuivre. « Je sais que tu pourrais me tuer. Il y a juste une différence entre avoir peur et ne pas s'en soucier. »

« Cela t'est égal de mourir ? » Questionna-t-il sur le même ton sceptique.

« On doit tous s'en aller un jour ou l'autre, pas vrai ? » Plaisanta-t-elle en administrant une pichenette sur son ventre recouvert de cuir - en espérant que cela lui ait fait un tout petit peu mal. « Inutile d'y voir par là une sorte d'invitation pour venir me tuer. Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec mon inexistence avant ma venue au monde, donc non, je ne crois pas avoir peur de la mort. »

« Tout le monde craint la mort. » Répondit-il.

« Hm, mais tu n'as pas eu peur en te jetant du Bifröst ? » Demanda-t-elle. L'homme l'examina minutieusement, avant de se résigner à comprendre comment elle faisait pour être aussi intrusive.

« Pourquoi travailles-tu au SHIELD ? » Sonda-t-il soudainement.

« Wahou, » dit-elle en calant son pied contre le mur derrière elle. « Changement de conversation. Hum, je dirais parce qu'ils payent bien. »

Il la toisa, impassible et elle éprouva le besoin de continuer.

« Et parce que je peux travailler avec Jane. En tant que diplômée en science politique, c'est plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer. »

« Donc, tu resteras assistante de recherche toute ta vie ? » Affirma-t-il, moqueur.

« Oh mon Dieu, non. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Donc, tu finiras par quitter le SHIELD ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle, embarrassée.

« Donc, tu obtiendras un meilleur poste au sein du SHIELD ? »

« Eh bien non, je veux dire que je pense avoir été assez chanceuse d'avoir obtenu celui-ci. »

Il sourit, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie de le frapper. « Je pense que tu sais exactement pourquoi tu ne partiras jamais. »

« Parce qu'ils me voleront mes souvenirs, » murmura la brune. Elle se haït de lui avoir répondu si facilement, avant de continuer sur sa lancée. « L'unique raison pour laquelle je m'oblige à travailler pour eux, c'est à cause de toutes ces choses qui se sont passé avec Thor. Ils ne me laisseront jamais repartir avec ce que je sais. »

« La liberté. » Murmura-t-il.

« Parce que les choses se seraient amélioré si tu avais été au pouvoir ? » Répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton acerbe.

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as vraiment rien d'une mortelle ordinaire. » Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'un compliment devienne une insulte dans sa bouche. « Voyons voir qu'elle position conviendrait le mieux à tes capacités... Femme de ménage, peut-être ? »

« Va au diable. » Cassa-t-elle.

« J'y suis déjà allé. » Répondit-il.

« Oh pitié, ne me dit pas qu'on est reparti pour une nouvelle séance de thérapie avec Loki ? Mais je t'en prie, prends donc place, » elle désigna le sofa. « Je vais te dire à quel point tu en as réellement besoin. »

Il la regard d'un air ennuyé. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à avoir une réaction de sa part, il ne lui en donnait pas et quand elle le voulait calme, l'inverse se produisait ? C'était comme s'il savait pertinemment quoi faire pour la tourmenter.

« Tu sais ce qu'a ressenti Thor après que tu sois passé du côté obscur ? » Questionna-t-elle. C'était un coup bas, mais elle avait besoin de le provoquer, ça devenait crucial pour elle. « L'instant d'avant, il pense avoir le soutient de son frère et juste après le dit-frère essaye de le tuer avant de feindre sa mort pour revenir et essayer de détruire tout ceux à quoi Thor tient. Je pense que de vous deux, c'est Thor qui a reçu le pire traitement. »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet désiré, à présent, une flamme verte dansait dans ses iris, contrastant complètement avec sa peau quasi-translucide. « Toi- »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Thor ? » Demanda Jane en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Les jolies marques sur son front provenaient indéniablement des feuilles froissées oubliés ci et là. Elle devait s'être de nouveau endormis sur ses travaux, supposa Darcy. Les lèvres recourbées de Loki se dirigèrent vers la scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais réellement de lui, au juste ? » S'intéressa-t-il, curieux en joignant les mains derrière son dos avec une politesse feinte.

Jane le toisa, sidérée. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois que Loki s'adressait à elle de but en blanc sans la menacer, en dehors du boulot. « Thor est mon petit-ami. » Certifia-t-elle.

Loki arqua les sourcils. « Vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-il. « C'est curieux, car il ne t'a jamais mentionné. »

La scientifique blêmit. « Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Ridicule ? » Darcy aperçut la courbe de ses lèvres se crisper. « Mais je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. C'est toi qui t'accroches à des fantasmes ridicules. »

Logiquement, Jane aurait choisi ce moment pour le gifler, cependant, il venait tout juste de dévoiler sa plus grande crainte. Son amie tourna les talons et parties en essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; Darcy ne discerna pas grand chose d'où elle était. Elle aurait dû être en colère, elle seule était autorisée à provoquer Jane sur Thor, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était de la pitié envers Loki. À quel moment exactement un Dieu devient pathétique au point de prendre du plaisir à se moquer des mortels et de leurs relations ?

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » S'insurgea Darcy.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Laisse tomber. » Souffla-t-elle, plus trop d'humeur à se moquer de lui.

Le dieu lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle riposte. Il porta soudain ses doigts jusqu'à ses tempes, à l'endroit exact où persistait la migraine de Darcy.

« Mal à la tête ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Les yeux de Loki la dévisagèrent, l'étonnement, l'inquiétude et la confusion se succédèrent sur son visage avant d'être très vite remplacés par un profond dédain. « Je vais me coucher. » Cassa-t-il.

* * *

 **Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues ! Je les transmettrais à l'auteur bien évidemment.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Spinning Circles

**Chapitre 8 : Tourner en rond**

 **.**

Quand Darcy ouvrit les paupières, ce matin-là, elle ressentit une immense fatigue prendre possession de son corps. Voilà qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle était bel et bien tomber malade.  
La jeune femme se redressa alerte dans son lit comme jamais elle ne l'avait été à cette heure du matin. Elle, Darcy Lewis, ne tombait jamais malade.  
Et pourtant, c'était bien un solo de batterie qui se jouait en ce moment même dans sa boîte crânienne et à ce stade, il s'avérait que même respirer devenait un calvaire. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. Sa gorge était plus enrouée qu'après un affrontement verbal avec le Dieu de la malice.  
 _Loki_ , pensa-t-elle.  
Elle descendit maladroitement de son lit et enfila rapidement une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Un froid glacial régnait dans sa chambre, à tel point qu'elle dut faire abstraction de ses tremblements pour avancer. Ses pieds à l'abri dans leurs pantoufles, Darcy tituba dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de son colocataire.  
Portant une main jusqu'à cette dernière, elle cogna aussi fort qui lui était permis. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne réitère son geste. « Debout ! » Voulut-elle crier, mais il n'en ressortie qu'un murmure rauque du fond de sa gorge. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois.  
Emmitouflée jusqu'aux yeux, Darcy se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans sa robe de chambre. Mais pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid dans cette baraque ?  
La brune administra un énième coup de poing au battant de la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre enfin. Loki, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle la dévisageait d'un air hébété. Ses yeux mi-clos et son teint déjà très pâle brillaient légèrement à certains endroits, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son nez rouge. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas exactement ce qui déconcerta la brune.  
« Quoi ? » Maugréa-t-il en la toisant de haut.  
« Tu es en pyjama. » Nota-t-elle. Et en effet, le sien avait de longues manches noires qui recouvraient entièrement ses bras, le genre réservé aux riches. À ce stade, elle n'aurait guère été étonnée de voir ses initiales brodées sur les poches. Même ainsi, imaginer Loki sans son armure restait impensable pour ne pas dire totalement absurde. Pourtant, il se tenait bien là, devant elle.  
Le dieu considéra l'ensemble dont il était revêtu un instant avant de reporter, avec une pointe d'agacement, son attention sur la brune. « Tu pensais que je dormais avec quoi ? »  
« Un cercueil ? » Suggéra-t-elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » S'enquit-il, désireux.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda la jeune femme.  
La tête de Loki chavira subitement sur le côté. Toutes formes d'épuisement avaient disparu de son visage qui affichait à présent un air des plus stupéfait. Darcy réprima un petit sourire, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi polie envers lui.  
« Je le savais, tu te sens aussi mal que moi. »  
« Pardon ? » Hésita-t-il.  
« Tu es malade. »  
Il la dévisagea à présent décontenancé.  
« Tu n'as jamais été malade avant ? » S'étonna la brune.  
Il ricana. « Je suis un Dieu immortel d'Asgard, évidemment que je ne tombe pas malade. »  
« Eh bien, maintenant si. » Railla-t-elle en lui attrapa le bras et en l'entraînant à sa suite dans le couloir. Étonnement, il ne broncha pas.  
« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il. Darcy se dit qu'il devait encore être à demi-inconscient pour la laisser le toucher ainsi. Elle prit soudainement conscience de chaque millimètre de peau qu'elle touchait et réalisa que sa propre main de personne malade était devenue moite, rien de bien agréable.  
Elle le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine où Jane se servait tranquillement un bol de céréale.  
« Nous, » avertit Darcy, « sommes malades. »  
La scientifique les dévisagea tour à tour avant de croiser les bras. « Il semblerait que vous vous soyez réconciliés. » Commenta-t-elle.  
Darcy le regarda à son tour. Il avait l'air excédé. « Oh, tu me connais, je suis loin d'être rancunière. Quoi qu'il en soit, ton animal de laboratoire ne pourra pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. »  
« Je vois. » Souffla Jane en les observants toujours. « Vous avez vraiment une tête affreuse. »  
« Merci, Jane. » Lâcha Darcy.  
« Oh, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. » Ajouta son amie. « Pourtant, vous sembliez aller très bien hier. »  
« Es-tu en train de remettre en cause le fait qu'on soit malade ? » Demanda Darcy. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'en prie, ramène-nous donc un des médecins du SHIELD. Voyons lequel sera assez courageux pour poser son stéthoscope sur lui. »  
« Tu sais, je suis juste à côté de toi. » Se sentit obliger d'informer Loki.  
La brune le poussa gentiment de son coude. « J'en suis bien consciente, Cerveau Givré. » Avant de rajouter à l'intention de Jane. « Tu vois, son temps de réaction est un peu... » Elle inclina la tête de façon suggestive.  
« Une fois de plus, » indiqua Loki, dont la voix semblait atteindre les profondeurs de l'ennui. « Je suis juste là. »  
« C'est bien, donc tu sais où tu te trouves. » La jeune femme tapota son bras de façon condescendante. « Tout cela pour dire qu'on s'apprête à jouer les malades comme il se doit. »  
« Tu n'es jamais malade. » Se sentit obliger d'ajouter Jane. « Tu as pour ainsi dire le meilleur système immunitaire de la planète. Et à présent, je constate qu'en fait, tu es tombée malade. »  
« Merci pour ta déduction Jane, moi qui pensais avoir déjà saisi. Mon Dieu est-ce que tout le monde ici à toujours était lent à ce point le matin ? » Darcy fit une pause pour tousser avant de reprendre. « Je refuse d'être malade plus longtemps, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aller mieux. C'est aussi pourquoi nous allons passer le restant de la journée à faire tout ce que font les personnes quand ils sont malades. »  
« Nous ? » Demanda Loki avec scepticisme.  
« Oui, _nous_ , » répondit-elle en pinçant son poignet – un des seuls endroits dont elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtrissures. « À cause de ce stupide lien magique, si je veux aller mieux tu dois aussi aller mieux. »  
« Exact. » Acquiesça-t-il avant de faire demi-tour. « Je retourne me coucher. »  
« Oh non, ne compte pas là-dessus, » l'interpella la brune en saisissant rapidement son poignet. « Direction le salon. Maintenant. »  
Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard pouvant se traduire par : 'tu es sérieuse là ?'  
« Aller. » Lui dit-elle simplement. Le dieu leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de quitter la pièce. Darcy s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche de manière exagérée vers Jane, qui semblait tout aussi choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.  
« Vient-il juste de- »  
« J'en ai bien l'impression. » Répondit la brune.  
« C'était bizarre. » Songea la scientifique après un moment. « On dirait qu'il t'apprécie. »  
« Lui, m'apprécier ? » Se moqua Darcy. « On a eu genre deux conversations. »  
« Et en tout combien de fois t'as-t-il menacé de t'assassiner brutalement ? »  
Darcy croisa les bras. « Cela ne veut absolument rien dire, je suis liée à lui par un stupide sort. S'il essaye de me tuer, il mourra lui aussi. »  
« Il ne peut pas non plus s'en prendre à moi, mais il ne s'est pas retenu pour me menacer cinq fois durant notre première conversation. » Souligna son amie.  
« Oh, tu as sûrement raison. S'il n'a pas encore essayé de me menacer de me massacrer, c'est qu'il doit bien m'aimer ! »  
« C'est ça rigole, mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de _Loki_. Je pense que sa bonté s'apparente plus à jouer les parfaits connards. »  
« Tu fais référence à la nuit dernière ? » Questionna Darcy.  
« Non. » Rétorqua Jane un peu trop vite.  
« Ignore-le. » Déclara fermement la brune. « Si Thor ne se souciait pas de toi, penses-tu réellement qu'il t'aurait envoyé son frère psychotique ? »  
Jane eut un petit sourire. « Justement, peut-être est-ce là sa façon de me montrer à quel point il me déteste. »  
« Laisse-moi te rappeler que c'est tout de même moi qui dois vivre avec une malédiction sur les bras. En parlant de ça, j'aurais une petite discussion en tête-à-tête avec ce malotru dés que tu l'auras retrouvé. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être y aller. »  
« Tu as raison, » s'exclama Jane en se ressaisissant et en sautant sur ses pieds. « Amusez-vous bien et s'il vous plaît, laissez la maison en bon état jusqu'à mon retour. »  
« Je ne te promets rien. » Murmura Darcy en entrant dans le salon.  
Comme à son habitude Loki était affalé sur son fauteuil, la tête reposée entre ses mains.  
« Tout va bien ? » Questionna la jeune femme.  
« La pièce est en train de tourner. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
« Ô joie, je suppose que cela va bientôt m'arriver aussi. » Se plaignit-elle en se dirigeant jusqu'au placard pour y dénicher sa vieille couverture moelleuse. Elle ne pouvait pas humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait à cause de son nez bouché, mais elle savait de source sûre que celle-ci portait le mélange de café brûlé et de lessive pas cher, typique de leur ancien chez-soi. Rare étaient les odeurs qui arrivaient à vous réconforter. « Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé. »  
Le dieu arqua un sourcil pour se donner un genre, mais l'effet ne fut pas celui attendu étant donné son état et le fait qu'il porte un pyjama. « Sérieusement ? »  
« Du calme, tu ne risques pas de te transformer en mortel ou de mourir en t'asseyant à côté de moi, ou quelles que soient les élucubrations que ta cervelle de moineau est en train d'imaginer en ce moment. Cette couverture est magique et nous avons besoin d'aller mieux. » Elle s'assit la première et tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Loki ne se gêna pas pour la foudroyer du regard tout le temps où il se déplaça. Darcy jeta la couverture sur lui avant de prendre un pan de cette dernière pour se couvrir jusqu'au menton.  
« Tu sais, » commença-t-il, la voix un peu enrouée, et bien qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, terriblement sexy. « En tant que personne qui peut réellement utiliser la magie, cette couverture n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes attentes. »  
Oubliant qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et se retrouva nez à nez face à son regard vert limpide. Regard, qui, malgré sa tristesse évidente arrivait encore à l'insulter, elle pouvait facilement y lire : 'crève, insignifiante mortelle !'  
« Tu peux de nouveau utiliser la magie ? » Questionna-t-elle. Son visage déjà pâle le devint encore plus.  
« Non. » Cassa-t-il.  
« Hm. Si tu le dis. » D'ici, elle pouvait aisément sentir sa chaleur corporelle sans l'habituel costume en cuir qui lui servait de barrière. « Enfin bref, la première activité de toute personne malade qui se respecte. Les films. »  
Le dieu arqua un sourcil, incertain. Darcy commençait vraiment à s'habituer à son air exacerbé ; « vraiment ? » Semblait-il lui dire.  
« Hm. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne voudras pas regarder l'adaptation cinématographique de La Bataille de New York... »  
« Ils en ont fait un divertissement ? » L'homme secoua la tête comme pour montrer à quel point il était blasé. « Ces mortels. »  
« Pour information, tu n'apparais pas, personne n'est au courant de ton implication. » Prévint-elle.  
« Dans ce cas, où se trouve l'intérêt ? Tout le monde sait que je suis le seul qui soit un tantinet intéressant. » Lança-t-il et Darcy ne sût s'il plaisantait avec un tel niveau d'arrogance ou si au contraire il était sérieux.  
« Intéressant... psychotique... du pareil au même. » Rétorqua-t-elle distraitement en fouillant parmi les DVD. « Je pense qu'il serait plus préférable de regarder Le Seigneur des Anneaux vu que tu as terminé les livres. »  
« Justement, si j'ai déjà lu les livres. » Commença Loki. « Cela ne va pas à l'encontre du but recherché ? »  
« Non, parce que les films sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux sont très bien et maintenant que tu les as lus, tu peux même critiquer le fait qu'ils soient meilleurs. Il ne te reste plus qu'à visionner les films pour avoir une plus large impression. »  
« C'est vraiment ainsi que vous les mortels passez tout votre temps ? » Questionna le dieu.  
« Seulement quand on est malade. » S'exclama la brune, qui trouva embarrassant de lui avouer que si elle en avait l'occasion, elle passerait ses journées à faire des marathons de films.  
Loki laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé, les yeux fixés au plafond pour prier, ou plutôt pour maudire le Dieu qui l'avait envoyé ici... qui s'avérait n'être autre que Thor au final. « Lance le film. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.  
« Super. » Sourit Darcy avant de mettre le disque dans le lecteur. Cela fait, elle repartit se cacher sous la couverture, mais frôla accidentellement la jambe du dieu qui tressaillit en guise de réponse.  
« Ne me touche pas. » Tonna ce dernier.  
« Mec, » pouffa la brune. « Relaxe, ce n'était pas volontaire. »  
Il lui lança un regard polaire avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran en face de lui ; contre toute attente, il ne fit aucun geste toute la durée du film. Comme souvent, quand elle montrait ses films préférés à des gens, Darcy s'était contenté d'observer tout le temps le dieu plutôt que l'écran. L'expression sur son visage n'avait pas changé tout du long.  
« Alors ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à la fin.  
« J'ai préféré le livre. » Dit-il.  
« Pff, mortel. » Le singea-t-elle en lui administrant une petite tape. « Bon, c'est l'heure de manger. »  
Il la toisa distraitement.  
« Je sais que tu ne manges pas normalement, mais je me sens vraiment mal alors on doit aller mieux. » Il garda le silence tandis qu'elle attrapa son portable posé sur la table basse. Elle pianota sur les touches de celui-ci avant de le porter à son oreille. Après plusieurs tonalités, on décrocha à l'autre bout.  
« Darcy ? » La voix était alarmante. « Ça va ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Tout va pour le mieux, Jane. » Répondit Darcy en imitant la voix de Thor. « Mais mon enveloppe de mortelle est en train de s'affaiblir. Je requiers ma pitance. Et, euh, Loki aussi. »  
Il y eu un long silence.  
« Tu m'as... Tu m'as sérieusement appelé au boulot pour me demander de vous apporter de la nourriture ? »  
« Voilà qui est exact. »  
« Darcy ! » Gronda la scientifique.  
« Une soupe fera largement l'affaire, merci jolie demoiselle. » Elle posa le portable contre sa poitrine et se tourna vers Loki. « Quel genre de soupe tu préfères ? » Chuchota-t-elle.  
Il lui lança un regard septique. « Si c'est Jane qui cuisine, aucune. »  
Elle gloussa. « Un bon point pour toi, » elle reprit la communication. « On ne veut rien si c'est toi qui cuisines. Demande à quelqu'un de nous rapporter de la soupe. »  
« Tu te moques de moi. » Vociféra Jane à l'autre bout.  
« Nous sommes malaaaaades ! » Gémit la brune.  
« Et moi, je travaille ! » Siffla son amie.  
« Jaaaaane. »  
« Au revoir, Darcy. » Répondit nerveusement cette dernière avant de raccrocher.  
« D'accord, voilà qui était amusant. » Avisa la brune. « C'est à moi de préparer à manger. »  
Loki fronça les sourcils. « C'était quoi ça ? »  
La jeune femme sourit. « J'ai un quota précis de personne à importuner par jour. Et étant donné que tu es d'une cruelle passivité aujourd'hui... Jane était ma seconde solution. »  
L'homme arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.  
« Quoi ? » Dit-elle.  
« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense. » Répliqua-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et dénicha une boite de soupe à la tomate avant de déverser son contenu dans une casserole. Il faisait un froid de canard sans sa couverture pour la protéger et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle se souvint que ces symptômes n'apparaissaient qu'à un stade avancé de la maladie. Peut-être que sa connexion avec Loki accélérait le processus ? Elle espérait grandement que cela signifiait qu'elle irait mieux assez vite.  
« Bois ça. » Elle tendit son bol de soupe au dieu une fois de retour dans le salon. Il jeta un œil au contenu avec dégoût avant de reporter ses yeux sur elle.  
« Bois ça. » Répéta-t-elle plus sévèrement avant de prendre de nouveau place sur le sofa en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher cette fois.  
Le dieu bu une gorgé et grimaça. « La soupe. » Déclara-t-il avec mépris. « La nourriture des paysans. »  
« Et des gens malades. » Ajouta la brune. « Tu as réussi à manger les nuggets de poulet en forme de dinosaures, tu peux faire face à la soupe. »  
Il l'observa cogner son bol contre le sien. « À ta santé. » Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de boire goulûment sa soupe, la chaleur apaisant son mal de gorge.  
« Et on boit tout. » Lui rappela-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas de tes lamentables portions. Je te préviens, je ne veux pas être de nouveau malade demain. Allez, c'est parti pour le deuxième film. »  
La brune s'endormit environ une demi-heure plus tard. Quand elle se réveilla, le film était terminé et Loki était toujours assis prêt d'elle, occupait à bouquiner. Sa tête se trouvait à deux centimètres de la jambe du dieu et la couverture était entièrement drapée autour d'elle. La jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement. Elle était surprise de constater que Loki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » Questionna-t-elle en jetant une partie de la couverture sur lui. Il était toujours aussi pâle, mais semblait moins fatigué comme si sa sieste lui avait été bénéfique à lui aussi.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de sa page. « Cela ne m'a pas spécialement préoccupé. » Répondit-il franchement.  
« On voit tout de suite que tu te sens mieux. » Affirma-t-elle de façon légère en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'as-tu pensé du film ? »  
Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai détesté la prémisse. »  
« La quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle.  
« Le concept. » Définit-il. « Il y a un 'méchant' et c'est tout, on ne sait rien de lui, il est juste supposé être 'maléfique'. »  
« Et c'est un méchant qui dit ça ? » Plaisanta-t-elle. Il la foudroya du regard.  
« Tu penses que les gens doivent être bons ou mauvais ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Bien sûr que non, mais il faut avouer que tu es plus vilain que la majorité. »  
« Exact. » Acquiesça-t-il comme s'il était déçu. « Je suis juste le maniaque qui a failli détruire New York. »  
« Tu sais bien que non. » Rétorqua Darcy, comprenant que c'était le moment ou jamais. « C'était mal bien sûr, mais tu as de toute évidence était puni pour ça. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Tu es mauvais parce que tu trouves amusant de jouer avec les gens, comme te moquer de Jane à propos de Thor par exemple. J'éprouve de l'antipathie à ton égard car tu es arrogant, égoïste et grossier. Et en ce qui concerne New York, sache que je m'en contrefous royalement, je considère que cela fait partie de ton passé même si je pense que quelques regrets ne seraient pas mal venus. Tu n'es pas le dieu à l'origine du chaos, tu es juste l'imbécile qui se plaint de manger de la soupe. »  
Loki sourit et regarda le plafond. Darcy ne fut pas certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose de si auto-dérisoire auparavant.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. » Lui dit-elle. « Tu ne dois pas faire de tout un chacun ton ennemi. Quelles que soient les épreuves horribles qui te sont arrivées par le passé, dis-toi que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix d'être près l'un de l'autre. »  
Il la dévisagea avec mépris. « Je ne peux pas changer ma nature. »  
« Et je ne te le demande pas. » Assura la brune. « Il te suffit juste de cesser d'être blessant et de repousser les autres comme tu le fais. J'ai saisi. » Et elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment compris. Il ne voulait pas être blessé de nouveau, c'est pourquoi il ne laissait personne s'approcher. Oui, c'était bien son genre de dire qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde et peut-être le pensait-il vraiment, mais Darcy savait que cela n'était simplement que le résultat de sa douleur passé. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à agir ainsi. En fait, ne faisait-elle pas exactement la même chose ?  
« N'essaye pas de me comprendre. » Cassa-t-il.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. » Riposta durement la brune tout à coup contrariée qu'il lui soit impossible d'imaginer qu'elle puisse partager son sentiment. Comme s'il avait à lui seul le monopole de la tristesse. Néanmoins, elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être constamment en colère contre lui. « Je dis simplement que tu ne devrais pas nous considérer comme tes ennemis. Fais-moi confiance, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis absolument pas du genre à parler de ses conneries de sentiments et de ce qui suit, c'est pourquoi ce sera la dernière fois que j'en parlerais. Tu dois aller de l'avant et j'imagine que ce truc magique m'a sûrement amené à ce que je sois au bon endroit pour te parler de ça et si jamais tu éprouves le besoin de parler de chose en rapport avec tes émotions et bien sache que je suis là. Tu sais, plutôt que de faire sauter New York encore une fois. »  
Loki l'a considéra curieusement et Darcy put presque assister aux différentes émotions qui l'envahirent ; d'abord, la colère, puis l'ennui et enfin la confusion. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Il n'y aurait pas un troisième film par hasard ? »

Ce jour-là, Jane rentra tard comme souvent lorsque Darcy n'était pas là pour lui dire de s'arrêter. La scientifique franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée au moment ou le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran de la télé.  
« Alors, vous vous êtes amusés ? » Interrogea-t-elle.  
Loki roula des yeux puis attrapa son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. « On s'est éclaté. » Lui répondit Darcy. « Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que je détestais être malade ? »  
« Probablement, je ne t'ai pas vraiment écouté. » Lança la scientifique. « J'ai acheté des pizzas, au fait. »  
« Wow, un peu tard pour la bouffe qu'on a commandé. » Ironisa la brune.  
« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. » Nota Jane. « Et je crois qu'on a enfin mis la main sur quelque chose avec nos recherches. J'ai téléphoné à Erik et il m'a envoyé certaines de ses notes, je pense que tu devrais y jeter un œil demain. »  
« Il me tarde. » Répondit sèchement le dieu.  
« Tu pourras venir demain, pas vrai ? » Questionna Jane.  
« Oui. » S'empressa de certifier Darcy.  
Son amie pouffa. « Quoi, votre journée a été horrible à ce point ? »  
La brune jeta un regard au dieu. « Nah, elle a était plutôt marrante. »  
« Parle pour toi. » Grommela Loki à côté d'elle.  
Elle le poussa avec son coude. « Dieu des mensonges. » Lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle crut apercevoir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, mais il était trop occupé à dévisager Jane. « Et sinon, la pizza ? »  
Jane prit une tranche et leur laissa le reste.  
Darcy ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la plus grosse part et tandis la boite à Loki qui répondit par la négation. « Tu dois manger. » Lui dit-elle.  
Il l'ignora superbement et retourna à son livre.  
« Je vais travailler dans ma chambre. » Prévint Jane. « À plus tard. »  
Quand elle fut partie, Darcy se laissa tomber contre le bras du sofa et poussa la jambe de Loki du bout du pied. Ce dernier leva les yeux étrangement perturbé par ce contact. « Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »  
« Je n'ai pas faim. » Déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente de l'année.  
« Quand ton frère était ici, il n'a pas cessé une seconde de se goinfrer et de bécoter Jane. » Fit-elle remarquer.  
Il sourit. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a plus d'une différence entre Thor et moi. »  
La jeune femme plissa les yeux. « Ton humour ne te sauvera pas aujourd'hui, Dieu de la Malice. » S'exclama-t-elle sinistrement. « Mange. »  
Jamais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rencontré un regard 'bitch, please' dont la signification lui semblait aussi flagrante.« Tu n'iras pas mieux si tu ne fais pas l'effort de manger. »  
« Je suis touché que tu te préoccupes de ça. » Envoya-t-il, sarcastique. Mais il céda bien vite et prit une part qui eut droit au même regard dégoutté que la soupe.  
« Je ne peux pas le croire, viens-tu seulement de paraître répugné devant cette part de pizza ? » Demanda Darcy, choquée.  
« Je crois qu'à ce stade, je préfère les donjons. » Grimaça le dieu en mangeant un si petit morceau qu'elle ne sut s'il pouvait sentir le goût.  
« Tu es tellement étrange. » Avoua la brune.  
« En effet, » répondit Loki. « _C'est_ ce qui me rend si anormal. »  
Elle rit et il sourit. Une minuscule voix au fond d'elle lui souffla que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Qu'elle devrait plutôt s'enfuir en courant, pétrifiée de peur. Mais quelque chose d'autre la faisait se sentir ordinaire, pas exactement 'bien' mais comme s'il n'était là nulle question que cette situation soit considérée comme mal. Darcy se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'il était si... compliqué que cela la faisait se sentir normal ou tout simplement parce qu'ils s'entendaient et que cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme décida qu'elle appréciait la version malade de Loki.  
Celui-ci occupait à l'observer, affichait un léger sourire sur son visage. « Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle vivement en sentant une étrange rougeur lui monter aux joues.  
Le dieu secoua la tête, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus.  
« Petit con. » Lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant l'oreiller qui se trouvait à sa porter. Il l'écarta paresseusement.  
« Je l'ai peut-être déjà mentionné. » Commença-t-il. « Mais on m'a traité de pire. »  
Elle savait qu'il l'avait dit en plaisantant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'analyser tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche et sa dernière phrase commençait à peser lourd dans l'air.  
« Comment vont tes marques ? » S'intéressa la brune.  
L'atmosphère changea tout à coup sensiblement. « Pourquoi cette question ? » Questionna-t-il avec hostilité.  
« Parce que je me sens concernée, Cerveau Givré. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter à la hâte. « Et d'ailleurs, nous sommes magiquement connectés, qui sait si un jour, je me réveille avec. »  
Loki fronça les sourcils. « Tout va bien. » Les yeux de Darcy errèrent jusqu'à la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil, se remémorant la rapidité avec laquelle tout avait guéri et cela, grâce à la magie et au pouvoir d'immunité propre aux Asgardiens.  
La brune était sur le point de lui demander à les voir, mais se ravisa en se disant que ça n'aiderait sûrement pas. « Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais été malade auparavant ? » Le questionna-t-elle en changeant complètement de sujet. Évidemment, il le remarqua et haussa un sourcil avant de répondre. « Pas depuis que je suis enfant. Nous avons bien entendu nos maladies à Asgard, mais en général, je les contrôle avec ma magie. »  
« Et à présent, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux plus faire ? » S'intéressa la brune. Elle crut apercevoir un léger changement sur son visage, une imperceptible contraction au niveau de ses muscles avant qu'il ne les détendent à nouveau.  
« Je ne tiens pas compte du lien qui m'unit à toi dû au sortilège. » Dit-il doucement.  
« Sortilège ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Mon Dieu, je pense que tu as lu un peu trop de livres fantasy. »  
« Tu as une sacrée collection. » Lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
« Ouais et bien, allez. » Lança-t-elle en se levant.  
« Où ça ? » Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Nuit précoce pour les malades. » Déclara-t-elle en saisissant sa main. « Au lit. »  
« Les mortels ne sont vraiment pas mon genre. » Plaisanta-t-il en se laissant tirer vers le haut.  
« Haha. » Articula Darcy, impassible. « Dans ta chambre. Maintenant. »  
« Es-tu toujours aussi autoritaire ? » Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle le poussait vers les escaliers.  
« Toujours. » Opina-t-elle. Loki haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. « À présent, va dormir, » ordonna-t-elle une fois devant sa porte. « Et si je suis encore malade demain matin, ce sera de ta faute et je ne serais vraiment pas contente. »  
« Voilà qui est une perspective des plus terrifiantes. » Se moqua Loki en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant une Darcy seule en proie à des centaines de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer au juste.

* * *

 **Chapitre posté avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre avec les partiels qui arrivent... Mais j'essayerais de trouver du temps pour traduire.**


	9. Note

**Note aux lecteurs :**

Bonjour, bonjour… alors non je ne suis pas morte, je vous rassure, bien qu'à ce stade certains aurait pu se poser des questions. Je sais que ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas connectée sur fanfiction et aussi que je n'ai rien posté. Certains d'entre vous on peut être cru que j'abandonnais les TRAD mais non ! Je vous le redis, je n'abandonne rien du tout (la preuve, j'ai terminé les prochains chapitres de Beautiful Lies et The Jewel of Neverland, seulement, ils ont besoin d'une deuxième relecture, et même peut être d'une troisième)

Pardon, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, mais entre les stages, les cours, les profs et les partiels qui arrivent bientôt, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps sur mon emploi du temps pour vous postés les chapitres (qui sont là je vous le rappel) et comme je n'ai pas envie de poster n'importe quoi, ils n'arriveront pas tout suite.

Merci à ceux qui sauront attendre jusque-là. Je ne peux fixer aucune date pour l'instant, mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Alors pas de panique !

Ps: Je reposte ce message le 26/12/2017 pour vous dire que je n'arrête aucune traduction, c'est juste qu'entre les stages, mes horaires pourris, les cours et les partiels, ça craint un peu de poster maintenant. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je lis toutes vos reviews et j'essayerais d'y répondre ultérieurement.


	10. Chapter 9 : The Boys You Do

**Hey, comment allez vous ? Ca fait bien une éternité que je n'avais pas posté et les vacances tombent à pic pour que je rattrape mon retard côté trad. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir, considérez un peu ça comme mon cadeau de Noël.**

 **Ps : je reçois toutes vos reviews sur ma boite mail et vos encouragements m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et m'ont poussé à finalement poster ce chapitre. Encore merci à ceux qui critique mon travail, j'accepte tout aussi bien les critiques négatives si elles sont construites. Et j'espère recevoir de nouveau vos impressions. Sur ce, ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : The Boys You Do**

 **.**

Comme par enchantement, les tremblements de Darcy cessèrent le matin même lui conférant la sensation d'être ressortie vainqueur de la maladie. Pour la première fois, elle arbora un énorme sourire et alla joyeusement réveiller Loki.  
Les jours suivants défilèrent à une vitesse folle et ils n'eurent pas beaucoup l'occasion de se parler étant chacun occupé à travailler de son côté. Sous les ordres de Jane, Darcy avait dû courir chercher ci et nettoyer ça, si bien que la pauvre n'avait pas eu une minute pour respirer. Et plus Jane se lamentait, moins Loki travaillait.  
Ce vendredi-là, la scientifique était montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans le but de bosser au calme. Darcy alternait entre la lecture et la musique, trop épuisée pour penser à faire les deux en même temps. Alors que de son côté, Loki, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil habituel était plongé dans la lecture d'un nouveau livre.  
Au même instant, la sonnette retentit arrachant une moue ennuyée à la jeune femme. Sa première pensée fut de maudire la personne qui leur rendait visite à une heure pareille, sa seconde fut de se demander comment la personne en question s'y était prise pour tromper la vigilance des agents de sécurité. Certes, le nombre de surveillants avait grandement diminué depuis la première fois, à présent quatre étaient postés autour de la résidence et un cinquième observait les images des caméras de surveillance. Par conséquent, il était impensable de traverser sans se faire arrêter.

Le sourcil intrigué de Loki prouva qu'ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. Darcy haussa les épaules avant de marquer le coin de sa page et se lever.  
« Adam ! » S'étonna-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte.  
« Hey, » sourit ce dernier en révélant une rangée de dents éclatantes. Ses yeux bleus limpides s'illuminèrent à sa vue et ses mèches brunes étaient aussi désordonnées qu'à leur habitude. Il portait un t-shirt imprimé bleu marine par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé un blazer en daim et un jean simple. Les mains dans les poches, tout son être hurlait ; ' _À quoi bon faire des efforts quand on est naturellement chaud comme la braise_.' Quiconque l'aurait trouvé sous son porche n'aurait sûrement pas éprouvé le même effroi que Darcy à cet instant.  
Soudainement, seule la pitoyable image qu'elle devait renvoyer en ce moment importait sur tout.  
Gros plan sur le chignon lâche et désordonné qu'elle s'était fait à la va-vite, gros plan sur son pull tellement vieux que même les trous possédaient des trous et enfin gros plan sur son absence de maquillage qu'elle avait trouvé juste d'enlever en rentrant à la maison.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle plus brusquement que prévu.  
« On... On avait des projets... » Bafouilla Adam dont la confiance diminuait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.  
Darcy se souvint alors de l'existence de leur soirée cinéma. « C'est vrai, » Sourit-elle, nerveusement. « Je voulais juste dire que tu es en avance. »  
Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai, euh, dix minutes de retard. »  
« Euh, ouais, » prononça-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées, son sourire trop forcé pour être naturel. « Je pensais qu'on avait dit à la demie. »  
« Oh, » lâcha-t-il avant d'annoncer une seconde après. « Je peux revenir ? »  
« Non ! » S'exclama Darcy à la hâte en lui saisissant le poignet et en le faisant entrer. Elle fut d'abord étonnée qu'il la laisse faire sans broncher et réalisa qu'elle commençait trop à s'habituer aux humeurs de Loki. Puis une forme d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle en constatant qu'elle passait la moitié de son temps en compagnie du dieu. « Donne-moi deux minutes. »  
La jeune femme sprinta en direction de sa chambre tout en retirant l'élastique qui retenait son chignon. Elle badigeonna ses lèvres de gloss et appliqua du mascara en un temps record – il s'agissait là du strict nécessaire en termes de maquillage et elle en était plutôt fière. Une fois prête, Darcy se précipita au rez-de-chaussée en faisant mine de s'être absentée que quelques secondes.  
« Salut, » Minauda-t-elle en se glissant aux côtés d'Adam. Fort heureusement, ce dernier ne se douta de rien et passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune. Darcy enroula les siens autour de sa taille et dans cette position, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir les muscles du jeune homme se tendre sous sa chemise. Adam était si esthétiquement parfait que cela en devenait presque insipide et alors qu'elle y songeait, ses pensées bifurquèrent en direction de Loki dont la beauté frappante et la finesse des traits renvoyaient aux statues grecques des temps anciens où les hommes étaient battis comme des Dieux.  
 _Merde alors_ , se dit-elle, _qu'est-ce que c'était censé venir foutre dans l'histoire ?_ Tout d'abord qu'on soit clair sur un point, Darcy était loin de remettre en question les charmes et le pouvoir de séduction dont Loki était pourvu, il s'agissait même de faits avérés, simplement, elle ne pouvait pas juste se contenter de fermer les yeux sur ses actes passés et faire comme si de rien était. Par ailleurs, il fallait admettre que les défauts de personnalité de Loki prenaient une place considérable dans son jugement et balayaient complètement le reste. C'est pourquoi, elle n'aurait jamais pensé arriver à l'étape de l'analyse où ses cellules grises finiraient par se dire : « Putain, cet homme est l'essence même de la perfection ». Mais surtout, il l'agaçait trop pour qu'elle l'envisage réellement.  
Darcy secoua vivement la tête en se disant qu'elle ne faisait que le comparer à Adam à cause de toutes ces heures passaient en sa compagnie. Puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds compte tenu de leur différence de taille, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et lui sourit affectueusement en le voyant rougir. _Sexy et adorable_ , se dit-elle.  
La jeune femme en oublia même la présence de Loki dans le salon lorsqu'elle entra au bras d'Adam. Se désintéressant de son livre, le regard du dieu se posa sur la brune, remonta jusqu'au bras de l'inconnu postait à côté d'elle et se planta de nouveau sur elle - tout cela sans jamais trahir aucune émotion.  
« Ah, désolée, » lâcha Darcy qui fut un instant troublée. Bien que toujours inexpressif, les yeux du dieu ne la quittèrent point du regard. « Euh, je te présente Adam. »  
La lèvre de Loki se replia en un rictus moqueur. « Je vois, » il passa devant elle sans accorder la moindre attention au dit Adam.  
« Sois gentil ! » Le gronda-t-elle. Loki sourit avant de disparaître dans le couloir. « Petit con. » Murmura-t-elle.  
De son côté, Adam affichait une mine inquiète. Darcy prenait toujours un malin plaisir à étudier les réactions des gens face à Loki.  
« C'était… » Balbutia-t-il. « Flippant. »  
La brune renifla. « Qui ça, Loki ? Il est inoffensif. »  
Adam la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu la tête. « Inoffensif ? Ce type a rasé New York. »  
« Peut-être, mais il ne peut plus le refaire. »  
« Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite. » Fit-il remarquer.  
« Écoute, je n'en sais trop rien... » Répondit-elle maladroitement. Et c'était vrai, elle ne ressentait aucun besoin destructeur émaner de Loki. Adam la toisa comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'absurde. « Je ne suis pas en train de le défendre. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Il mijote quelque chose, mais rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à une quelconque domination mondiale ».  
L'homme afficha un petit sourire. « Tu sembles bien le connaître, j'ai du souci à me faire ? » Plaisanta-t-il.  
Darcy tiqua et prit un air profondément dégoûté. « De Loki ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « C'est répugnant, nous ne faisons même pas partie de la même espèce. Je suis sûr qu'il existe des lois à ce sujet. »  
« Qui sait. » Ajouta Adam en prenant place sur le canapé. Darcy en fit de même. « Ce gars me fout vraiment la chair de poule. »  
La jeune femme s'esclaffa. « La chair de poule ? »  
Le sourire d'Adam se fit à la fois doux et gêné, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il tente de t'assassiner dans ton sommeil ? »  
« Bof, je crois plutôt qu'il est terrifié de subir une deuxième fois la colère de Hulk. » Bien qu'il ne s'agisse au fond que d'humour, Darcy ressentit comme un léger sentiment de culpabilité à se moquer de lui en son absence. Une de ses règles fondamentales consistait à ne pas parler en mal derrière le dos de ses amis, or Loki étant pratiquement son colocataire, elle supposa que la règle pouvait également s'appliquer au dieu.  
« Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de lui. » Déclara-Adam dont le regard se fixa sur le plafond. « Je vais essayer d'oublier sa présence un petit moment. »  
« D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est de Jane dont tu dois surtout te méfier. » Blagua la brune. « Si on parle trop fort, elle n'arrivera pas à se concentrer sur sa science... Et quand c'est comme ça, je préfère de loin la compagnie de Hulk. »  
L'homme lâcha un rire. « J'ai déjà vu Fury sans son café le matin, je pense pouvoir gérer Jane. »  
« Tu le croises souvent ? » Questionna-t-elle. Son pied frôla la hanche d'Adam quand elle se mit en tailleur et Darcy songea que c'était plutôt agréable de se retrouver comme ça, assis près de quelqu'un. Jane ne traînait jamais très souvent dans les parages et avec Loki, elle était constamment obligée d'adopter une attitude vigilante. Elle se fit une note pour plus tard de renouer avec ses anciens amis de l'université, fréquenter Jane et Loki n'aidait pas à sa santé mentale.  
« Pas vraiment. » Répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je veux dire, il reste rarement plus d'une semaine dans une même base et nous ne sommes pas le département le plus crucial. » Rajouta-t-il avec nonchalance, bien qu'une légère étincelle anime ses yeux bleus à l'évocation de son travail. Le même genre que Jane lorsqu'elle parle de physique quantique. Ou d'Izzy quand-  
Darcy empêcha sa pensée d'aller plus loin et la repoussa loin dans son esprit. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour ne plus laisser ses souvenirs prendre le dessus, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle se laisserait envahir.  
« Sinon, comment se passe le boulot ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de laisser l'occasion aux larmes de pointer le bout de leur nez. Elle ressentit un poids lourd tomber dans sa poitrine et bloquer l'arrivée d'air. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.  
La jeune femme se focalisa sur le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche d'Adam en adoptant une respiration lente et calme. « On a pas mal été débordés ces jours-ci. » Expliqua-t-il. « Rising Tide essaye toujours de divulguer des informations censées rester secrète, alors que de notre côté, on fait tout pour les localiser et stopper leur mouvement. J'ignore comment ils ont eu accès à certaines informations. »  
C'était comme si ses mots formaient une sorte de radeau et qu'elle était en train de se noyer à côté. « Rising Tide ? » Interrogea-t-elle, dirigeant son attention sur lui.  
« C'est un groupe de conspirateur. » Expliqua Adam. « Le genre acharné qui n'arrête jamais quoiqu'il arrive. »  
« Comme la marée ? * » Enchaina la brune dont les battements de cœur se normalisèrent.  
« Tout juste. » Acquiesça-t-il avec amertume.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent au juste ? » Demanda Darcy.  
Adam haussa les épaules. « Ils nous haïssent pour garder des secrets. Ils cherchent à tout communiquer au public. »  
« Des secrets ? Ce n'est pas justement ce que signifie le S de SHIELD ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.  
« Peut-être bien, » soupira le brun. « C'est un vrai cauchemar. »  
« Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient représenter une réelle menace ? Pas comme ces militants qui finissent par cesser d'eux-mêmes ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à coup méfiante.  
« J'aurais préféré. » Dit-il. « Ils sont du genre plutôt imposant et assez productif. »  
« Et tu dis que toutes les informations qu'ils obtiennent, ils les transmettent au public ? » Questionna-t-elle.  
« Eh bien oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'affaire Iron Man. On a dû bloquer la diffusion des images transmises, on avait une équipe infiltrée censé effacer la mémoire de la presse, mais les ordinateurs se sont tous éteints. Et au moment où nous avons rétabli la connexion, les informations étaient déjà dehors. « Je suis Iron Man » de Tony Stark était déjà sur tous les écrans. » Déclara Adam.  
« Donc ça signifie que le SHIELD possède des informations cachées sur la véritable identité de la personne qui est à l'origine de la bataille de New York … et l'exacte position de cette personne... » Darcy se tut subitement.  
Les yeux d'Adam s'agrandirent de compréhension. « Mon Dieu, non. Je veux dire, même eux ne pourrait... écoute cette information-là est vraiment sécurisée... »  
« À t'entendre, tu ne sembles pas très confiant. » Nota-t-elle mi-nerveuse, mi-amusé pour tenter de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.  
« Si jamais ils réussissaient à diffuser l'information... » Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux ce qui provoqua un frisson d'agacement chez Darcy. Ne pouvait-il pas laisser ses foutus cheveux en place ? L'homme déglutit. « Je veux dire, tout se passera bien pour toi, ils n'auront qu'à transférer Loki dans une autre planque. »  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. » Murmura-t-elle tandis que la panique la gagnait doucement. Si ce groupe, _Rising Tide_ mettait la main sur ces informations, Darcy serait obligée de se planquer elle aussi. Chaque humain résidant sur cette planète en aurait après Loki et ils finiraient par découvrir le moyen le plus simple de l'éliminer, _la tuer elle_... Darcy repoussa cette idée aussi loin que possible dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'arrêter sur ce genre de suppositions. Même si elle avait du mal à se débarrasser du sentiment de panique grandissant qui lui prenait à la gorge.  
Darcy tendit sa main au brun qui la saisit. Elle était moite, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir que sa chaleur était bien réelle et qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
Adam la gratifia d'un sourire et la jeune femme se nicha entre ses bras, posant la tête contre son torse. Il sembla tout d'abord se tendre, davantage dans le genre « je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose » que dans le genre « recommence et je serais forcé de te tuer » typique de Loki.  
Même si, à sa place, Loki aurait compris son soudain changement d'humeur et la peur que cela provoquait chez elle. Toujours est-il que si Loki avait été à la place d'Adam, elle se serait indubitablement mise en rogne contre lui pour l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.  
« Sinon, comment tu vas ? » Demanda l'homme qui ignorait l'euphémisme de sa question, Darcy aurait sûrement ri si elle ne tenait pas à garder un semblant de bienséance face à lui.  
« Oh, tu sais, » lâcha-t-elle en réprimant un frisson qui échappa à Adam. Même Loki était plus perspicace en ce qui concernait les émotions. « Ça pourrait être pire étant donné que je vis sous le même toit qu'un tueur en série. » Cette fois-ci, la brune n'éprouva aucune culpabilité à l'insulter dans son dos. Elle comprenait enfin ce que sa présence signifiait pour elle et était consciente du danger permanent auquel elle était exposée en vivant avec lui. Pour la première fois, cette situation rendait Darcy anxieuse.  
« Je savais que Jane était fana de science, mais à ce point... » Plaisanta-t-il un brin nerveux. Elle sourit doucement, quelque chose dans sa nervosité l'empêchait de se détendre.  
« As-tu toujours été si drôle ? » Elle s'attendait visiblement à une réponse arrogante en retour.  
« Peut-être ? » Tenta-t-il maladroitement. Darcy sourit, heureuse de trouver une personne qui ne réagisse pas comme Loki ou Jane. Elle avait vraisemblablement besoin de faire une pause.  
 _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de penser à eux ?_ Lui chuchota une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
 _La ferme_. Pensa-t-elle en humant l'eau de Cologne d'Adam. Elle était légèrement écrasante, comme s'il ne l'avait pas porté durant un long moment et avait oublié comment la vaporiser. Cela restait tout de même une odeur réconfortante, elle lui rappelait les types avec qui elle traînait à l'université et qui s'y baignaient jour et nuit. Sa présence la ramenait tout droit à l'époque où elle se faisait des marathons _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sur son canapé dans son dortoir. Darcy songea que son dernier marathon _Seigneur des Anneaux_ avait été plutôt agréable et- _ça suffit_. La jeune femme se retint de justesse. _Arrête de penser à ça_ , s'intima-t-elle. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas se détendre plus de cinq minutes sans qu'elle ne soit envahie par des pensées futiles ?  
Darcy croisa le regard d'Adam assis à côté d'elle et focalisa son attention sur l'instant présent. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris il y a longtemps déjà, se concentrer sur d'infimes détails comme ce petit fil censé maintenir l'un des boutons de son blazer, ou encore cette mèche de cheveux qui pointait dans une direction opposée au reste. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser fut à quel point il était séduisant.  
« Comment se fait-il qu'un mec aussi sexy que toi sois encore célibataire ? » Laissa échapper la brune avant de réaliser que c'était probablement trop direct comme approche pour la plupart des gens. Darcy prouva une fois de plus combien la délicatesse n'était guère son fort.  
« Eh bien- » Bredouilla-t-il, incertain.  
« C'était impolie, hein ? » La brune se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il arrivait que d'autres qu'elle se retrouvent dans des situations gênantes comme celle-ci. « Non, attend, en fait c'était un compliment. Alors réponds. »  
Adam lâcha un petit rire nerveux. « Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Les filles ne font pas vraiment attention aux garçons qui privilégient les jeux vidéo aux soirées du lycée. Dès que j'ai quitté le lycée, le SHIELD m'a engagé, donc pas vraiment d'opportunité de rencontre de ce côté-là non plus. »  
« Et c'est là que j'entre en scène et qu'un chœur d'anges s'est mis à chanter 'Alléluia', puis ce fut comme si chacune de tes prières avaient été exaucées ? On me le dit souvent. » Plaisanta-t-elle, recevant qu'un petit sourire en retour. « Alors, où vivais-tu avant que le SHIELD ne te recrute ? » Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence. Étrangement, ses mots ne sonnaient pas aussi naturel dans sa bouche, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si formel.  
« Dans l'Indiana. » Répondit-il. « Je me suis peut-être un peu trop éloigné. »  
« Tu as le mal du pays ? » Demanda la brune en portant machinalement ses ongles à sa bouche.  
« Pas vraiment, » déclara-t-il. « Mes sœurs et ma mère me manquent. C'est à peu près tout. Aucun souvenir rattaché à cet endroit, figure-toi. Je n'ai vraiment commencé à _exister_ qu'ici. »  
« Et ton père ? » S'intéressa la brune. C'était un truc qu'elle aimait faire, apprendre des choses sur les gens. C'était comme s'amuser à assembler petit à petit des morceaux de puzzle jusqu'à entrevoir un morceau de leur vie.  
Pour toute réponse, Adam haussa les épaules. « Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais jeune. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. » On aurait dit dans sa manière de raconter que cela n'avait aucune importance et Darcy décida d'en rester là. Au moins un qui n'avait pas de problèmes paternels, se dit-elle.  
« Parle-moi de toi. » Dévia-t-il. « J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que parler de moi. »  
« Oh, crois-moi, je suis ennuyeuse à mourir. » Répondit-elle précipitamment. « Je préfère en savoir plus sur toi. Ton livre préféré ? »  
« Je ne lis pas. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Allez, parle-moi de ta famille. »  
« J'ai une meilleure idée, » renchérit Darcy en glissant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse et en inclinant de manière suggestive la tête vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où elle venait en venir et se cambra fébrilement. Adam fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la brune en profita pour se ruer sur lui avec impatience et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Impatience mêlée d'une pointe d'exaspération. Pourquoi. Ne. Pouvait-il. Pas. Laisser. Ses. Cheveux. Trente. Secondes ?!  
Sa façon de bouger ses lèvres reflétait de loin son manque d'expérience en la matière, ses mouvements étaient hésitants et maladroits. Elle avait connu de meilleur baiser à treize ans. Darcy pressa plus vigoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes faisant basculer leurs deux corps sur le sofa. Ses mains encerclèrent sa nuque, titillant l'arrière de ses cheveux.  
Elle sentit les mains d'Adam se poser sur ses hanches, puis remonter sous son pull jusqu'à entrer en contact avec sa peau nue, mais il ne se passa rien. La brune se déplaça de sorte qu'elle finisse à califourchon sur lui, rendant la chose plus intime.  
Cependant, toujours rien.  
Du moins, rien de son côté à elle. Adam, à en juger par l'apparition soudaine d'une bosse à un endroit significatif semblait définitivement excité.  
Darcy finit par se dégager. Deux options s'offraient à elle, soit elle s'abandonnait aux mains d'une distraction physique, connue sous le nom d'Adam, soit elle restait prise au piège par ses pensées. Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa la main d'Adam et l'entraîna en chancelant jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans un sourire malicieux.  
« Je reviens dans deux secondes. » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'éclipser jusqu'au tableau électrique. Il n'y avait certes aucune caméra, mais cela n'empêchait pas le SHIELD de tout entendre. Elle était tombée par hasard sur les bons câbles une semaine auparavant. Et heureusement que Darcy se débrouillait plutôt bien avec l'électronique car c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait été en mesure de pirater le SHIELD.  
« Je coupe seulement les câbles reliés à ma chambre. » Annonça-t-elle à haute voix. « Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. » Fit-elle en arrachant le dernier fil électrique de la prise femelle. Une fois fait, la brune s'empressa de rejoindre Adam avant que ses pensées ne la rattrapent.

.

Ils finirent un moment blottit l'un contre l'autre avant qu'Adam n'annonce qu'il ne doive partir. Ils se rhabillèrent et Darcy le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
« On se voit plus tard. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme hocha la tête passivement.  
Darcy referma la porte après son départ et se laissa tomber contre cette dernière. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Adam, depuis des mois, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de rendez-vous aussi nul avant. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait en partie de sa faute à elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser... à n'importe quoi. Elle n'était peut-être plus une de ces adolescentes qui se laissait dicter par ses hormones, mais elle était pratiquement certaine que quand un gars plutôt mignon vous embrasse, vous êtes supposés faire plus que rester là à subir les événements impuissants. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de coucher avec lui, elle avait connu pire, seulement... disons qu'il ne remportait pas la palme d'or en ce qui la concernait.  
« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, » s'éleva une voix d'où suintait une arrogance non feinte du haut des escaliers. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent et elle leva la tête vers le nouveau venu. « Mais je suis quasi certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait communément appeler... un rendez-vous. »  
La brune leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es resté enfermé dans ta Batcave tout ce temps ? »  
Loki la toisa un moment. « J'ai vu que tu étais plutôt occupé de ton côté, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment porté sur le voyeurisme. Quoique attendons d'obtenir la connexion via Asgard, mon frère sera ravi. »  
Darcy afficha une mine désabusée, mais le souvenir de sa nuit avec Adam s'imposa à elle rendant son expression que très peu convaincante. « Tu es dégoûtant. » Elle fut à deux doigts de lui demander si c'était pour cette raison qu'Odin l'avait déshérité, mais elle changea vite d'avis. Ils ne faisaient que plaisanter, et ce domaine-là était plus ou moins périlleux. « Tu as terminé le livre ? » S'enquit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.  
« Oui. »  
« Et donc, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? »  
« Il était meilleur. » Répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
« Meilleur ? » S'insurgea Darcy, en passant devant lui pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Étonnement, il la suivit. « Mieux que le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ? »  
« Oui. » Répondit-il sur un ton terre-à-terre.  
« Explique-toi, Cerveau Givré. » Exigea la brune en pinçant délicatement le cuir recouvrant sa peau avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Elle voyait cette insulte envers son livre préféré comme une attaque personnelle.  
« Disons qu'il était plus... instructif. » Déclara tranquillement le dieu.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de vin à moitié vide. « Instructif ? » Répéta-t-elle, en lui offrant son meilleur regard incrédule. « C'est de la fiction. »  
Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Darcy soupira en levant les yeux, se disant que cela ne servait à rien d'expliquer ce genre de chose à un Asgardien. C'était comme la fois où Jane avait tenté d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la télé à Thor.  
« Un peu de vin ? » Lui proposa-t-elle en sortant deux verres du buffet.  
« Du vin ? » Darcy lui tourna le dos pour remplir les verres et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se demanda quand et comment elle était devenue si relâchée en sa présence. En effet, puisqu'elle se trouvait seule dans une pièce avec lui, elle aurait dû surveiller continuellement ses moindres faits et gestes. Même quand ils se trouvaient au laboratoire, les yeux de Darcy suivaient ses mouvements de temps à autre. Cette simple réflexion faillit lui faire renverser sa boisson.  
« C'est une boisson, petit génie. » Railla-t-elle en remplissant généreusement leurs verres.  
« Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. » Claqua Loki. « Je me demandais simplement pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de boire à cette heure de la nuit. »  
« Parce que je viens juste d'avoir un rendez-vous lamentable avec mon presque-petit-ami et qu'on est vendredi soir et que je me retrouve en résidence surveillée à cause d'un certain Asgardien et de ses enchantements, et aussi parce que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie et que Jane est trop occupée avec ses trucs scientifiques pour faire quelque chose avec moi et tout ce qu'il me reste c'est une bouteille de vin bas de gamme dont je dois me contenter parce que le SHIELD ne me paie pas assez. » Débita d'une traite Darcy en poussant un des verres devant Loki. « Maintenant, bois. »  
Il se saisit du verre à deux doigts et le toisa avec son scepticisme habituel. « Je trouve étonnant que tu penses encore que je me soucie de tes problèmes de mortels. » Loki était bel et bien de retour.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as posé la question. » Souligna-t-elle en buvant son verre à petites gorgées, le goût amer contre son palais la fit tressaillir. « Mon Dieu, c'est ignoble. » Cependant, la jeune femme sourit en se remémorant l'époque où ce vin était considéré comme un luxe avant l'obtention de son diplôme un an plus tôt. Elle avait manqué une année complète de sauterie entre amis à passer du temps dans les laboratoires.  
De son côté, Loki jaugea son verre de vin comme s'il venait tout juste de l'insulter. « Il s'agit sûrement du vin le plus exécrable qu'il m'aura été donné de goûter, mais étant donné que je n'en ai pas bu durant des années, j'accepte de faire un effort. »  
« Ils ne servent pas de vin en prison ? » Le taquina la brune.  
« Bien sûr que non, seulement de l'hydromel. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Pour les criminels endurcis. »  
« Je dois reconnaître, » commença Darcy en souriant à son tour. « Que t'imaginer entouré des voyous de la pire espèce est plutôt comique. »  
« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tout le monde ait pensé la même chose. » Il fit courir distraitement son doigt contre la bordure de son verre. _Il a de belles mains_ , pensa Darcy, _longues et raffinées_.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait attentivement. La jeune femme réalisa soudainement combien elle était proche de lui, penchée en face de lui sur le comptoir, elle décida de prendre rapidement ses distances. « Quand vas-tu me parler de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » S'intéressa-t-elle avec sincérité, elle voyait bien que ce silence le bouffait de l'intérieur. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter d'avoir à soulever la question, mais elle voyait bien la douleur se refléter à chacun de ses regards. Et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à la cicatrice qui barrait son œil.  
« Je ne le prévois pas. » Répondit Loki avec le plus grand calme avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Ses iris émeraudes suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec une étonnante précision. Ou peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.  
« Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de chose pour toi seul. »  
« D'abord, tu m'incites à tourner la page pour ensuite me demander de remettre le sujet sur le tapis ? » S'enquit Loki avec un sourire.  
« Peut-être, mais au départ, tu étais un petit con, connaître la vérité ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Alors que maintenant... eh bien, tu restes un petit con, mais tu es aussi mon... mon problème, donc ça m'intéresse. »  
« Ta façon d'expliquer les choses est forte intéressante. » Se moqua le dieu.  
« Désolée, mais c'est comme ça. » Elle leva son verre et bu une gorgée. « On n'est pas tous apte à s'exprimer comme Shakespeare. »  
« Qui ça ? » Questionna-t-il.  
« Laisse tomber. » Murmura la jeune femme. « J'avais oublié que tes connaissances étaient plutôt limitées. »  
Loki arqua un sourcil. « Certains d'entre nous étaient un peu trop occupés à défendre les neuf royaumes pour prêter attention à Midgard. »  
« Toi ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Défendre les neuf royaumes ? »  
Loki resta silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il continuait d'effleurer distraitement le contour de son verre. Son sourire avait disparu et Darcy ressentit subitement une émotion proche de la froideur émaner de son être. Elle éprouva une once d'agacement. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours cela ? Il finissait toujours tôt ou tard par redevenir froid et s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Darcy se dit qu'il avait dû passer trop de temps sans revêtir son masque d'antipathie et qu'à présent, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Ça ou il préparait en ce moment un projet à grande échelle en vue de dominer le monde.  
Cette pensée suffit pour qu'elle se remémore le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la bataille de New York. Même si elle avait fini par lui pardonner ses actes, cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa personnalité n'en restait pas moins inchangée. Sans la pression qu'exerçait le SHIELD au quotidien, il n'en restait pas moins un fou furieux. Quoiqu'on en dise et Darcy en avait plus que marre des mecs et de leur prétexte stupide.  
« Je vais me coucher. » Annonça-t-elle en finissant son verre d'une traite. Loki ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux.

* * *

* _Rising Tide_ signifie Marée Montante.

 **Ps : vous avez eu l'occasion de voir Thor 3 ? Notre Loki international n'a pas perdu de son humour et le voir à l'écran a été un régal pour les yeux. Je n'aurais qu'un regret, malheureusement Jane et Darcy ne sont plus de la partie les gars.. une pensée pour notre gaffeuse préférée.**


End file.
